Red Little Secret (In Your Dirty Room)
by raineylova93
Summary: Tujuan Yifan ke LA demi memenuhi harapan ibunya, mencari kerja. Bukan terlibat cinta terlarang aneh dengan keponakannya yang sinting dan punya ketertarikan langka dengan pakaian dalam wanita. Itu gila! G-I-L-A. Mana sang keponakan manis gencar sekali menggodanya, Yifan musti gimana! (KrisxChanyeol, Krisyeol, EXO, Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, Yadong, Crossdressing)
1. Chapter 1

**Red Little Secret (In Your Dirty Room)**

* * *

 **Main Cast:** Wu Yifan (Kris), Chanyeol

 **Support Cast:** Yixing, Junmyeon, Anson, Bartender (Jongdae/Chen)

 **Rating:** M+

 **Warning:** Female panty fetish, crossdressing, gender fuckery/queerness, gay sex with underage boy, yaoi, boy love boy in secret, incest between uncle and his nephew.

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, comedy, dll

 **Length:** 1-2

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Tujuan Yifan ke LA demi memenuhi harapan ibunya, mencari kerja. Bukan terlibat cinta terlarang aneh dengan keponakannya yang sinting dan punya ketertarikan langka dengan pakaian dalam wanita. Itu gila! G-I-L-A. Mana sang keponakan manis gencar sekali menggodanya, Yifan musti gimana?!

* * *

#HAPPY READING GUYS#

* * *

Yifan tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana ketika diusir oleh ibunya sendiri.

Tolong jangan bayangkan wanita paruh baya pendek berwajah galak sedang menendang pantat laki-laki dewasa dari pintu sebuah rumah, karena bukan seperti itu kejadiannya. Tidak persis. Tidak ada acara tendang-menendang, karena pada nyatanya yang dilakukan ibu Yifan sekedar mengomel. Mengomel tiada henti.

"Usiamu sudah 28, sudah tua, nggak punya anak, nggak punya istri, kerjanya cuma malas-malasan di rumah! Merantau sana. Minggat. Minta kerjaan sama kakakmu di Amerika!"

"Minta?! Ibu pikir kerjaan itu kayak bakpao daging yang tinggal diminta langsung ada?"

"Kalau begitu cari istri sana!"

"Cari istri nggak segampang mencari selop yang terjepit di kolong tempat tidur, bu."

"Kalau begitu cari apa saja yang bisa dicari!"

Cari apa saja yang bisa dicari? Nasihat bijak macam apa itu? Yah, kurang lebih begitulah isi percakapan sehat Yifan dan ibunya di pagi hari. Yifan tidak tahu musti berkomentar apa. Dia tidak tahu musti ngapain lagi. Dia benar-benar capek luar dalam. Pulang ke rumah bukannya dapat ketenangan malah dapat keributan. Jadi, waktu Yixing—kakak perempuannya yang tinggal di Los Angeles—menelpon dan menawari Yifan untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya, tanpa pikir dua ribu kali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dia langsung mengiyakan. Biar ibunya puas.

Hah! Rasakan itu, bu! Anakmu sekarang beneran minggat sesuai doamu. Biar tahu gimana rasanya hidup sebatang kara dan cuma ditemani seekor kucing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, inilah hal yang patut kalian ketahui tentang Yixing. Dia adalah salah satu perempuan yang paling indah yang pernah Kris kenal sejak lahir. Bukan berarti Kris memendam hasrat terlarang pada kakaknya sendiri. Tapi Yixing memang betul-betul sangat cantik. Dia tinggi ramping dan selalu tampil dengan pakaian-pakaian menakjubkan. Saking cantiknya, Yixing hampir jadi model Vogue dulu, kalau tidak keburu dilamar orang.

Yixing yang selalu modis dengan celana jins, sepatu hak tinggi dan mungkin jaket linen yang bagus, sementara kedua anak laki-lakinya mungkin pakai celana jins juga seperti biasa. Kira-kira hal itulah yang dibayangkan Kris saat menunggu di dekat pintu gerbang kedatangan. Sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

Nah, begitu oknum-oknum yang dia bayangkan muncul di depan mata, ASLI, Kris benar-benar shock dan berusaha untuk tidak berkedip ribuan kali seperti orang sakit mata.

Gila. Dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan? Yang nun jauh di sana itu betul-betul Yixing? Bukan artis Hollywood yang kebetulan punya kemiripan dengan Yixing? Kalau itu memang benar-benar dia, berarti cerita-certia ibunya selama ini bukan hoax. Mereka sungguh-sungguh telah bertransformasi menjadi keluarga Amerika yang sukses. Pantas saja ibunda tersayang hobi merongrong Yifan setiap hari. Ternyata kakak sulungnya sukses bukan hoax semata.

Yixing beserta keluarganya tampak seperti habis membintangi film layar lebar. Sampai-sampai penampilan Yifan kalah keren jika dibandingkan dengan Junmyeon, suami kakaknya yang orang Korea. Padahal waktu terakhir ketemu dulu mereka tidak seluar biasa ini. Yixing terlihat begitu spektakuler sampai-sampai Yifan masih tidak percaya kalau itu kakaknya. Dia mengenakan celana pendek denim ketat yang benar-benar minim. Kakinya yang panjang dan mulus terawat hasil pedicure rutin di salon mahal pasti. Rambut panjangnya yang dulu hitam polos sekarang pirang bersinar, plus kakaknya itu pakai kacamata hitam menakjubkan yang Yifan perkirakan harganya jutaan dolar. Bahkan jaket Anson masih sepuluh kali lebih keren dibandingkan jaket buluk yang menempel di badannya. Dilihat dari gaya rambut, putra bungsu kakaknya itu juga lebih becus pakai gel ketimbang Yifan yang cuma asal oles terus pergi.

Yifan mendadak minder akut. Belum apa-apa dia merasa kalah duluan, pengen rasanya dia gendong koper terus terbang kembali ke Cina sambil menangis. Tapi sayang keburu dilihat Yixing. Akhirnya Yifan batal kabur dan malah membalas lambaian tangan sang kakak.

"Yifaaaan!" Yixing berlari menghambur ke arah Yifan, lalu memeluknya sekuat tenaga. "Yifaan-aaaa," ujarnya mendayu-dayu seperti sedang berinteraksi dengan kucing. "Senang sekali bertemu denganmu-uuu."

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, kak," ucap Yifan sambil berbagi senyum kepada Anson si wajah dingin dan Junmyeon yang sedang sumringah. Tidak ada Chanyeol. Entah dimana putra Yixing yang satu lagi.

Yixing melepaskan pelukan. "Gimana kabar ibu?"

"Ah, kalau dia sih tidak perlu dikhawatirkan."

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Masih seperti biasa ya? Pasti kau diomeli terus."

Yifan mengedikkan bahu, "Begitulah." Lalu dia amati sekali lagi penampilan Yixing dari atas sampai bawah. "Kayaknya selama disini kau banyak berubah."

Yixing berputar sambil berpose penuh rasa percaya diri. "Apa tambah cantik?"

Tidak bisa dibantah. Memang dia cantik. Selalu. "Ya," Yifan mendengar dirinya menjawab mantab. "Kau tampak fenomenal." Kemudian sorot perhatiannya tertumbuk ke tato lumba-lumba di pergelangan kaki Yixing yang mulus. "Itu tato asli?"

"Hahaha." Yixing terkekeh kencang, entah pertanyaan tadi lucu dari segi mana. "Ya jelaslah. Semua orang punya tato di LA. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku punya juga."

Ckckck. Tak henti-hentinya Yifan menggeleng takjub. Mereka baru tujuh tahun tinggal di LA sudah berubah besar-besaran, gimana dengan dia nanti?

"Kalian benar-benar warga LA sejati," komentar Yifan penuh kekaguman, kemudian diajak salaman oleh kakak iparnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mulai kerasan di LA?" tanya Junmyeon, lebih mirip tantangan dibanding pertanyaan.

"Sampai detik ini sih, yaaa... lumayan." Yifan mengangguk singkat. "LA luar biasa. Taiwan masih kalah jauh."

Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa kencang. Apa sih yang lucu?

"Oh iya," Yifan celingukan, matanyanya melirik kesana kemari. "Chanyeol dimana sih? Tidak ikut?" tanyanya, terus terang daritadi gatal ingin bertanya.

Yifan lumayan dekat dengan putra sulung sang kakak sejak kecil. Dulu waktu Yixing ke Taiwan itu kira-kira sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sekalian numpang melahirkan Anson disana. Chanyeol masih kelas 1 SD, sementara Yifan baru lulus SMA. Karena mungil, tembem dan punya bentuk telinga mirip kurcaci, Yifan paling senang mengganggu keponakannya yang imut-imut itu, sampai nangis malah. Kalau hari minggu, Yifan sering membonceng Chanyeol naik sepeda berkeliling danau yang ada di taman dekat rumahnya, atau kalau dia punya sisa uang jajan lebih, Chanyeol dia traktir makan es krim, mereka duduk-duduk berdua sambil melihat anak-anak lain bermain pasir dengan riang gembira. Sekarang keponakannya itu mungkin sudah besar dan tampan. Barangkali tinggi ramping juga seperti ibunya.

"Tadi ada tuh," jawab Yixing ikut celingukan. "Dia jalan dibelakang sekali, terus berhenti lihat pohon-pohon yang ada di lapangan."

Berhenti cuma untuk lihat pohon? Yifan tertawa, masih belum berubah juga rupanya. Masih hobi memandangi pepohonan.

"Waktu kami bilang mau menjemput paman kesayangannya di bandara, Chanyeol langsung malu-malu, dia bilang tunggu di mobil saja." Junmyeon menjelaskan. "Tapi akhirnya dia mau turun setelah kami bujuk."

Mendengar perpaduan kata antara "Chanyeol" dan "malu-malu" dan "paman kesayangan" membuat jantung Yifan berdebar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ada apa sih dengan dirinya? Haus? Lapar? Apa terlalu semangat?

Terlalu semangat bertemu bocah? Pfuh. Yang benar saja! Ada sekian banyak alasan dan salah satu yang paling mungkin adalah bisa jadi ini efek dehidrasi karena belum minum sejak di pesawat.

"Nah, itu Chanyeol!"

Yifan serta merta menoleh begitu nama Chanyeol terbang ke telinganya.

Yang jadi masalah sekarang, penampilan Chanyeol tidak sesuai dengan visualisasi otaknya. Chanyeol yang itu terlalu... luar biasa. Luar biasa berlemak maksudnya. Dan lebar. Dan gemuk. Dan bundar. Dan sangat mirip bola pilates ibunya. Dan—STOP! Sadarlah, Yifan! Dia keponakanmu sendiri. Terimalah dia apa adanya!

Entah kenapa Yifan malah kecewa.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan Chanyeol masih saja tidak berubah. Malah semakin gendut. Wajar saja sih, mungkin kerjanya cuma ngemil.

Di dalam otak Yifan sudah berkelebat adegan romantis yang terlalu india sekali: Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya, bibir mungilnya yang tenggelam karena diapit gunung pipi kembar melebar pelan-pelan menjadi senyum malas. Yifan menduga itu karena dia terlalu berat menggerakkan dagunya sendiri. Si gendut berlari dengan lamban, lalu menubruk badannya yang tidak siap. Akhirnya mereka berdua terkapar di lantai bandara.

Baru dibayangkan saja Yifan sudah berkeringat.

"Bukan yang itu, Paman." Suara Anson membuyarkan lamunan anehnya. Dia memutar mata seakan-akan pamannya bodoh sekali. "Chanyeol hyung berdiri di belakang orang gendut itu."

Ohhh... kirain...

Setelah anak gendut tadi menyingkir ke tempat lain, mata Yifan membulat lebih dramatis kali ini. Bukan karena Chanyeol yang itu lebih bulat, melainkan...

Chanyeol yang ini luar biasa... luar biasa _amazing_!

Memang benar. Itu baru Chanyeol. Keren. Tampan. Tinggi.

Dia pakai T-Shirt abu-abu polos dan celana jeans hitam ngepas kaki, sangat cocok di kaki panjangnya, sementara di tangan kanannya berjejer sekitar sepuluh aksesori termasuk gelang karet dan satu jam tangan Cartier yang keren.

Wow. Chanyeol sangat anak band sekali.

Yixing nyengir lebar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan, heboh sendiri. "Chan, Chan, ayo sini! Ini Paman Yifan-mu! Ayo salaman dulu sini!"

Paman Yifan- _mu_? Mu?

"Hai, Paman." Diluar dugaan, mereka benar-benar cuma salaman. Salaman manly. Singkat sekali. Chanyeol juga kelihatan tidak antusias. Cuek bebek seperti adiknya. Tak ada adegan melompat ke pelukan sambil berputar-putar bahagia atau apa. Padahal Yifan baru-baru ini menciptakan satu khayalan lagi di kepalanya: Chanyeol berlari menggebu-gebu kearahnya, senyumnya selebar langkahnya, lalu mereka saling berpelukan sambil disaksikan jutaan pasang mata yang lewat. Poni rambutnya membal naik-turun seiring dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil di kakinya. Gigi Chanyeol menggores pipi Yifan karena anak itu ngotot ingin mencium pipinya padahal posisi bibirnya belum menutup dengan benar akibat tak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar.

Oke. Khayalan itu juga terlalu menjijikkan. Yifan jadi kehilangan minat dengan sendirinya untuk minta dipeluk. Mending tidak usah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan di LA memang gemerlapan. Rasanya Yifan seperti disiram euforia kegembiraan ketika udara musim semi LA yang hangat menyambutnya. Kayaknya dia bakal betah tinggal disini. Yifan tahu itu. Dia sudah bisa merasakannya.

Semua hal yang dia saksikan di televisi terbukti benar. Matahari bersinar cerah dan orang-orangnya memiliki gigi super putih serta warna kulit yang oke. Rumah-rumah dan mobil-mobil mewah berderet di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan, rasanya seperti lewat di set film. Yifan beberapa kali lihat rumah mewah untuk disewa dan rata-rata punya kolam renang. Seolah-olah kolam renang setingkat kedudukannya dengan kulkas dan wajib dimiliki oleh semua penduduk LA. Sinar matahari tidak hanya memantul dari jendela, atap-atap pertokoan dan kacamata hitam, melainkan ke jam tangan mahal yang dipakai para pejalan kaki.

Komplek perumahan yang ditinggali Yixing beserta keluarganya memiliki jalan aspal yang berkilau-kilau dan deretan pohon palem yang entah kenapa terlihat elegan sekali di mata Yifan. Segala benda yang dia lihat tampak elegan, seperti memancarkan aura tersendiri. Walaupun cuma pohon palem.

Awalnya memang begitu. Tapi lama-kelamaan Yifan merasa LA sama saja seperti neraka lainnya. Arena pertarungan yang sengit dan kerja keras tiada henti. Bukan karena dia sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan punya banyak saingan di tempat kerja, justru karena dia pendatang dan belum memiliki pekerjaan sama sekali, makanya harus bersaing melawan pendatang-pendatang lain yang juga butuh hidup dan butuh pekerjaan seperti dirinya. Ada sekitar dua puluh lamaran yang dia kirim ke masing-masing instansi. Sembilan berkas kembali ke tangan sendiri, kosong tanpa hasil. Dua sisanya tanpa kabar. Tiga lainnya masih menunggu panggilan. Dan enam lamaran terakhir memang berhasil lolos kualifikasi, sayangnya tidak membangkitkan minat Yifan sama sekali. Apa-apaan coba kerja jadi pemeran figuran di iklan obat penghilang kutu hewan peliharaan? Menyesal juga dia kirim lamaran ke sana kalau ujung-ujungnya cuma jadi pemeran figuran. Masih mending kalau tampil jadi pemilik anjing, nah kalau tampil sebagai salah satu kutu yang mondar-mandir di badan anjingnya? Buat apa dia susah payah jauh-jauh ke LA? Di Taiwan sana juga ada iklan obat pembasmi jamur kaki, lebih baik dia tampil jadi jamur kaki di negaranya sendiri.

Masih ada lima lagi yang terlalu malas dia pikirkan karena semuanya sangat payah. Dia tidak mungkin jadi pengasuh bayi-bayi hamster, dia juga tidak punya bakat jadi tukang masak artis, jangankan masak, cuci kaos kaki sendiri saja tidak becus. Apalagi kerja jadi asisten tukang sulap amatir. Bagaimana jika pesulap itu gagal dan malah salah potong bagian tubuhnya? Dia tidak mau dibayar untuk berpulang ke akhirat lebih cepat. Yang paling masuk akal kerja jadi pelatih lumba-lumba. Tapi... yang benar saja deh. Lumba-lumba? Yixing kakaknya memang fans berat lumba-lumba, sampai dibuatkan tato di pergelangan kaki. Yifan kebalikannya. Dia alergi lumba-lumba, cenderung jijik malah. Gara-gara dulu Yifan sempat trauma karena waktu kecil pernah diajak orangtuanya pergi ke pertunjukan sirkus lumba-lumba, diakhir acara pasti ada sesi cium pipi dengan lumba-lumba. Yifan sebenarnya sudah ilfil duluan lihat penonton lain mendekat ke lumba-lumba dengan genitnya, minta cium pipi. Itupun Yifan bersedia setelah dipaksa berkali-kali. Nah giliran dia yang mendekat, lumba-lumbanya bukan mencium, malah menggigit tangannya ketika Yifan berusaha mengelus kepala si lumba-lumba, akhirnya dia jadi bahan tertawaan penonton satu stadium. Habis itu Yifan kapok berurusan lagi dengan makhluk berlendir yang satu itu.

Ada satu lagi, yang terakhir, tapi ternyata Yifan harus rela jadi pemeran pengganti di iklan celana dalam pria. _Pemeran pengganti iklan celana dalam_ , **bukan** _bintang iklan celana dalam_. Pemeran pengganti yang artinya dia bersedia lahir batin organ prianya terpampang di seluruh mata penduduk Amerika sementara bagian atas tubuhnya diganti aktor lain. Aktor sesungguhnya, model ternama yang namanya sulit Yifan hapal saking susahnya. Ivanov Skanovanovavo? Atau Ivanoc Skonavonovon? Ah, terserah! Entah siapa dia.

Yifan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Bermandikan amplop-amplop dan serpihan kertas hasil robekan tangannya sendiri akibat dia terlalu jengkel membaca surat-surat itu. Kasur yang empuk, ruangan yang bagus. Semua fasilitas lengkap. Kurang bahagia apa Yifan? Mobil juga ada. Berlebih malah. Junmyeon dan Yixing punya mobil masing-masing, Chanyeol belum boleh pakai mobil, jadinya mobil itu untuk sementara dilimpahkan dulu ke Yifan. Sampai Yifan punya pekerjaan tetap dan bisa beli mobil sendiri. Lagipula Chanyeol 'kan bisa minta mobil baru nanti kalau memang dia ogah pakai mobil bekas.

Gampang itu. Kecil!

Apa sih susahnya beli mobil bagi pasangan pengacara kaya dan sukses sekelas Junmyeon dan Yixing?

Yifan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kasur, berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu. Baru seminggu tinggal disini dia sudah menyampah di kamarnya. Tidak. Tidak boleh begini. Dia harus jadi orang yang tahu diri dan tahu berterima kasih. Sudah numpang, apa-apa dibiayai, makan enak-enak serba gratis, berenang di kolam juga gratis, dia tidak mungkin duduk-duduk saja seperti raja. Toh, biar gimanapun dia cuma numpang. Ini bukan rumahnya dan dia bukan tuan rumah disini. Meski kakaknya bisa membiayai petugas bersih-bersih, Yifan tetap tidak boleh bermanja-manja ria. Dia harus kerja. Kerja! Dan kerja itu artinya kerjakan segala hal yang bisa dikerjakan, termasuk beres-beres rumah.

Yifan bergegas mengambil vacuum cleaner dan mulai menyedot debu di setiap ruangan.

Siang ini suasana rumah begitu sepi. Hanya ada suara mesin penyedot debu berdengung dari ruangan ke ruangan. Keponakan-keponanakannya sudah pasti di sekolah. Walaupun mereka ada di rumah juga tidak bakalan ngaruh. Yifan tetap merasa kesepian. Obrolan yang terjadi cuma diantara dia dan Yixing. Atau diantara dia dan Junmyeon, sambil merokok dan minum di beranda depan. Chanyeol? Jangan diharap deh. Anak itu seperti orang lain saja. Tidak seasyik dulu saat usianya enam tahun dan masih suka pipis celana. Chanyeol yang ini lebih... apa ya... tenang? Damai? Tak banyak omong? Ya, itulah dia. Senyum juga sekali-sekali. Ketawa apalagi. Sangat jarang. Yifan masih bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang, apa itu gara-gara Chanyeol tidak rela calon mobilnya diambil Yifan. Ah, masa sih? Kayaknya bukan gara-gara mobil. Mobil jelas bukan masalah besar di keluarga ini. Entah apa yang merubah anak itu. Kegiatan di sekolah? Kesibukan di band? Masa puber? Atau...

Pacar? Itukah yang membuat anak itu berubah?

Mesin penyedot debu berhenti berdengung. Yifan berdiri dalam diam. Merenung sebentar. Apa iya Chanyeol punya pacar? Kalau memang iya, kenapa pula dia musti peduli?

Ck. Bodo amat! Bukan urusannya.

Yifan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, bukan karena dia penasaran dan ingin mencari tahu siapa perempuan yang dipacari Chanyeol, melainkan ingin membersihkan kamar keponakannya yang luar biasa berantakan. Kamar anak remaja memang benar-benar, tidak sulit dibedakan dari kamar lain. Kentara sekali, selain poster dan tumpukan kaset lagu yang menggunung, sampah kertas di lantainya juga bejibun.

Yifan menghela napas berat. Dari seluruh ruangan di rumah ini, jujur saja, cuma kamar Chanyeol yang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Tapi Yifan sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak boleh malas-malasan seperti waktu di Taiwan. Sudah cukup diusir oleh ibunya sendiri, hal miris begitu tidak perlu terulang lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Mesin penyedot debu bergerak aktif kembali, Yifan benar-benar kerja keras membersihkan kamar si jorok. Memungut sampah-sampah gulungan kertas partitur lagu, gulungan kertas not balok, melipat baju-baju yang berserakan, dan mengembalikan buku-buku komik kembali ke tempatnya. Selain itu, banyak remah-remah makanan di lantai, tertutupi handuk basah dan karpet kusut. Ada juga tumpahan Pepsi kering, yang lengket dan tidak membuat terpeleset namun terkesan lebih menjijikkan. Lalu ada lagi yang lebih menjijikkan dari tumpahan Pepsi kering, yaitu fosil hamburger yang mengeras di bawah tumpukan kaos kaki kotor. Sekawanan lalat terbang berseliweran diatasnya.

Ckckck. Kok ada manusia yang tahan tidur di tempat pembuangan sampah? Yifan memang pemalas, ternyata masih ada yang lebih parah dari dia.

Ya ampun, Chanyeol... Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dulu manis. Chanyeol yang murah senyum. Bagaimana ceritanya bisa berubah jadi Chanyeol yang pendiam dan jorok begini?!

Benar kata orang-orang. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehebatan masa puber.

Masih ingat momen ketika Yifan bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan pacar Chanyeol? Nah, sekarang Yifan dapat jawabannya. Tergeletak tepat di bawah kasur Chanyeol.

Celana dalam berenda warna merah yang hampir transparan.

Yifan jelas saja terlonjak kaget. Kok bisa benda ganjil begini ada di kamar anak laki-laki?

Hingga sampailah dia pada kesimpulan yang paling logis. Yifan bukan ahli dalam urusan seks, tetapi wajar-wajar saja 'kan beranggapan kalau pakaian anak perempuan yang tertinggal di kamar cowok remaja adalah sesuatu yang lumrah? Teman-temannya yang bajingan juga dulu begitu. Malah dia menemukan sepasang. Sepasang! Celana dalam beserta kutangnya.

Yifan bukan tukang intip berbakat, dia cuma punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi, dan kadang kalau sedang bosan setengah mati, dia suka merapikan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya. Yah, okelah, mungkin yang satu ini niat awalnya bukan didasari penasaran, tapi ketidak-sengajaan. Dengan kata lain... _doorprize_.

Yifan berjongkok untuk mengamati benda ajaib di tangannya. Merasakan teksturnya yang lembut. Hampir dia tempelkan ke lubang hidungnya ketika pintu di belakang punggungnya terbuka lebar. Yifan cepat-cepat menjatuhkan celana itu dan berbalik untuk melihat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajah Chanyeol selalu cukup sulit untuk dibaca, sehingga Yifan tidak bisa membedakan, apakah anak itu merasa malu, marah, atau apa.

Chanyeol nyengir setelah sepuluh abad mereka berdiri dan saling adu tatap.

"Hai, Paman." Chanyeol menggeser tas dari bahunya hingga jatuh ke lantai, lalu melangkah masuk lebih jauh, mendekati Yifan yang masih mematung terpana. Sebagian karena dia shock tertangkap basah, sebagian karena dia tidak menyangka sikap Chanyeol tenang-tenang saja, sebagian lagi karena Chanyeol baru saja pamer senyum lebar ke wajah bengongnya. Senyum lebar pertama selama mereka dipertemukan kembali. Senyum yang membuat Yifan kangen dan terus bertanya-tanya. Senyum yang dia tunggu-tunggu kemunculannya selama enam hari.

"Milik seseorang," katanya santai, alis terangkat, dan satu kakinya terjulur untuk menendang celana merah itu kembali ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Kau..." Yifan akhirnya bisa buka mulut, "Kau tidak bilang sudah punya pacar," ucap Yifan, merasa wajahnya sedikit panas karena malu sudah menduga yang aneh-aneh. Tentu saja itu milik anak perempuan. _Tentu saja._ Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar Chanyeol?

Yifan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyedot debu sebagai pendukung alasan kenapa dia bisa terdampar di singgasana pribadi Chanyeol, namun anak itu sudah kembali ke mode cuek dan tidak perduli. Dia cuma menendang kedua sepatunya sampai lepas dari kaki, rebah di atas tempat tidur, lalu meraih buku dari meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku..." Yifan ragu harus memulai percakapan dengan topik apa. Dia bingung harus bertanya atau sebaiknya diam saja? Tapi memikirkan dirinya bertanya ini-itu membuat Yifan diliputi sakit perut sekaligus malu pada diri sendiri, kok kesannya dia ingin tahu sekali. Mereka cuma _pernah_ akrab waktu Chanyeol masih kecil, dan bukan berarti itu bisa jadi alasan kuat bagi Yifan untuk seenaknya bertanya-tanya hal pribadi 'kan? Tidak bisa. Motifasinya kurang kuat.

"Aku akan... aku..." Yifan pelan-pelan melipir pergi, sambil pura-pura batuk, bergeser sedikit demi sedikit ke pintu. "Aku akan... ehem, uhuk, uhuk, mencari obat batuk, leherku tiba-tiba serak dan gatal."

Chanyeol hampir tidak mendongak dari bukunya, tapi sebuah seringai lebar kembali muncul di bibirnya saat dia menjawab, "Oke."

Yifan buru-buru kabur sejauh mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama beberapa hari berikutnya, Yifan masih belum bisa melupakan insiden ketika dia tanpa sengaja mendapatkan doorprize berupa celana dalam wanita di kamar Chanyeol. Dia tahu seharusnya hal-hal tidak penting begitu sebaiknya dilupakan saja dan tetap lanjutkan hidup seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa, untuk beberapa alasan, potongan-potongan gambar celana dalam merah itu terus-terus menghantui otaknya. Serta tampilan tak terbaca di wajah Chanyeol saat dia berdiri bengong di pintu, menangkap basah pamannya yang hendak mengendus si celana dalam laknat.

Ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini mengganggu pikiran Yifan. Terutama sepanjang hari ini dia menyadari keponakannya tidak kemana-mana, hampir sepanjang waktu! Begitupun hari-hari berikutnya. Dan walaupun Yifan tidak sedang di rumah mengawasi gerak-gerik Chanyeol, anggota keluarganya yang lain bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu. Menggantikan dirinya. Jadi, kesimpulan sementara, Chanyeol hampir tidak punya kesempatan untuk berada sendirian di rumah. Apalagi sampai punya kesempatan untuk membawa seorang cewek antah-berantah masuk ke kamarnya. Dia juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol pergi sendirian setelah sepulang sekolah. Apa anak itu memang pernah keluar rumah? Kayaknya tidak.

Dan, hal mengejutkan lain yang Yifan dapati setelah wawancara singkat terselubung dengan Junmyeon, Yixing dan sang adik—Anson, ternyata Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memiliki kehidupan sosial di luar jam sekolahnya. Okelah dia ikut ekskul band dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman bandnya sesekali di rumah, tapi cuma sebatas itu. Setelahnya, Chanyeol hampir selalu pulang di jam yang sama... setiap hari!

 _Setiap hari_.

Sudah beberapa kali mereka pergi jalan-jalan keluarga bersama dan Chanyeol biasanya punya kebiasaan menyingkir lalu menghilang dengan alasan ingin keliling-keliling sendiri. Tapi Yifan selalu beranggapan itu karena keluarganya begitu ribut, terutama Anson yang ternyata cerewet luar biasa dan bikin orang-orang terserang migrain, bukan karena Chanyeol hendak menemui pacar simpanannya di sebuah gang sempit untuk bercinta lalu mencuri pakaian dalamnya setelah itu.

Menurut keterangan salah satu teman Chanyeol yang sempat dia tanyai, anak itu tidak sedang dekat dengan perempuan manapun di sekolahnya. Yah, selain guru bahasa inggris, guru bahasa jerman, guru sosiologi, dan guru ekonomi yang semuanya beruban dan punya lipatan lemak di perut. Agak aneh memang. Padahal menurut Yifan, keponakannya itu sangat amat tampan, di luar kebiasannya yang selalu bersikap cuek, jutek, jarang ngomong, tidak perduli lingkungan, tidak romantis, jorok, pemalas dan cenderung pelit senyum. Jelas bukan tipe pacar yang diidam-idamkan kaum hawa di SMA.

Lalu celana dalam merah di kolong Chanyeol datang darimana? Itu... itu tidak masuk akal.

Penjelasan logis yang berhasil dia simpulkan adalah... celana itu milik... Yixing mungkin? Satu-satunya wanita dewasa di rumah ini yang paling besar kemungkinannya jadi tersangka pemilik celana renda-renda yang seksi, ketat, dan tembus pandang. Membayangkan sang kakak menari-nari centil di depannya mengenakan celana merah berenda malah bikin kepala Yifan pusing tak karuan.

Lagipula, kalau memang celana itu milik Yixing dan kesasar di tumpukan keranjang baju Chanyeol tanpa sengaja, kenapa anak itu mau repot-repot menyimpannya di kolong tempat tidur? Masa iya dipakai buat masturbasi? Bagaimana bisa seorang anak terangsang oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri? Itu kan... _hiiiy!_

Sudah cukup! Yifan tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Otaknya berasap parah. Lebih baik tidur untuk memulihkan tenaga. Besok masih ada interview yang harus dia hadiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan baru saja kembali dari wawancara kerja di suatu perusahaan parfum (yang pasti dia gagal juga kali ini), dan dia capek bukan main sehabis diberondong dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan. Sekarang ini hari Kamis, yang berarti Anson sedang berada di kelas bahasa jepang. Satu-satunya yang akan menemani Yifan selama beberapa jam kedepan adalah Chanyeol. Itupun hanya sampai sekitar pukul enam sore, saat dimana semua orang berkumpul di meja makan setelah kembali dari rutinitas mereka masing-masing.

Dia melihat jaket parasut Chanyeol tersampir asal-asalan di senderan sofa ruang tamu, dan tiba-tiba punya inisiatif untuk menyambangi anak itu di kamarnya.

"Chanyeool?"

Tidak ada respon.

Yifan naik menyusuri tangga. Dicobanya sekali lagi untuk berteriak, "Chanyeoool?"

Tetap tidak ada respon.

 _Well_ , jangan salahkan suara Yifan. Rumah ini yang kelewat luas.

Yifan mengubah temponya yang cepat dan berdebum berisik menjadi selambat kukang ngantuk, mendadak dia berjingkat-jingkat super hati-hati ketika langkah kakinya semakin mendekati pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa mengendap-endap seperti maling. Yang jelas, Yifan ingin mendengarkan dengan lebih hati-hati setiap pergerakan yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Curiga? Ah, tidak kok! Mana mungkin Chanyeol si culun jarang ngomong bawa cewek diam-diam ke kamar? Ha-ha-ha. Ya tidak mungkin lah! Apalagi sudah banyak saksi mata yang berani sumpah bawa-bawa nama Tuhan segala.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Yifan, keras tapi ragu-ragu, karena dia sedang berdiri di luar pintu yang tertutup rapat, telinganya masih menguping.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara kasak-kusuk, bunyi gedebuk yang lembut, dan napas yang terengah-engah. Barulah ada jawaban dari dalam sana. "Yaa?"

Tangan Yifan mencapai gagang pintu, ragu-ragu sebentar, kemudian memantabkan tekadnya. Terkuaklah pintu itu di depan matanya. Yifan melihat Chanyeol duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil baca buku, tampak sangat manis dan tak berdosa. Dia menatap Yifan dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang polos—kemungkinan besar hasil berguru dari anak kucing.

"Bagaimana wawancaranya?" tanya Chanyeol tumben perhatian.

"Kamu ingat?" Yifan agak terkejut sekaligus bersorak girang dalam hati. Perasaan dia lupa untuk mengingatkan semua orang kalau dia akan menghadiri wawancara hari ini, dan dia juga tidak ingat pernah menyinggung-nyinggung soal wawancara sama sekali, selama hampir satu minggu lamanya. Aneh sekali Chanyeol bisa tahu. Entah bagaimana hanya Chanyeol yang ingat...

"Ya ingat saja," jawab Chanyeol angkat bahu sekilas, tak ambil pusing. "Gimana hasilnya?"

Yifan tidak menyahut, malah sibuk memelototi benda-benda di kamar keponakannya. Seolah-olah mereka semua biang kerok yang patut disalahkan karena telah menyebabkan Chanyeol jadi misterius dan luar biasa aneh.

"Helooo? Paman?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan, mencoba mengembalikan fokus perhatian Yifan. "Aku sedang bertanya padamu lho, bukan pintu di belakangmu."

"Oh itu..." Yifan menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang. Agak malu karena tertangkap basah sedang bengong dan kelihatan mencurigakan. Yifan harusnya sadar, selama apapun matanya melotot, dia tidak bakal menemukan jari-jari manusia di balik tirai atau mencuat keluar dari balik lemari. "Yah begitulah..." Yifan buang napas lagi. Kali ini karena dibanjiri perasaan lega. "Aku payah. Jujur. Benar-benar payah. Itu wawancara yang paling mengerikan sejauh ini. Betul-betul menyudutkan, aku jadi merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum simpati, kemudian melemparkan kantong kue. Refleks Yifan lumayan bagus, dia berhasil menangkap kantong yang dilemparkan Chanyeol.

"Ambil dan makan saja jatah kueku, paman." katanya tulus dan ceria. Sangat berbeda dari Chanyeol yang kemarin-kemarin. "Setelah itu paman ikut wawancara lagi di tempat lain. Di perusahaan yang tidak ada bajingan-bajingan sombongnya. Mereka yang rugi besar karena tidak mempekerjakan paman."

Yifan tersenyum, merasa bersyukur, tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan sebagai balasan. Kemudian dia melirik kantong di tangannya, sedikit bingung. "Beli dimana?"

"Kios roti di Mall," jawab Chanyeol. "Tadi aku sempat mampir sebentar dalam perjalanan pulang. Uhm, ngomong-ngomong, Appa dan Umma bilang mereka mungkin pulangnya agak telat dari kantor, jadi kita bisa makan malam duluan tanpa menunggu mereka pulang."

"Kita?"

"Aku, paman dan Anson, tentu saja."

Oh iya ya. Bodohnya dia sampai lupa kehadiran Anson.

Yifan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lebih jauh dengan siapa Chanyeol pergi atau rute bus mana yang dia naiki, karena tak ada seorangpun yang mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Sebaiknya dia terima saja kue di tangannya lalu mohon pamit.

Yifan mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau gitu. Selamat..." tatapan Yifan jatuh ke buku di tangan Chanyeol. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan huruf."

Setelah menyaksikan keponakan manisnya melongo terpesona dilempari kedipan mata penuh arti, barulah Yifan menutup pintu sambil tersenyum puas. Memangnya cuma bocah itu yang bisa berlagak misterius? Dia juga bisa!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Biasanya, pola tidur Yifan selalu bergerak searah jarum jam. Mengikuti aturan universal yang diterapkan alam. Teratur. Nah, semenjak dirinya tinggal di sini, kebiasaan hidup teratur itu berubah dengan sendirinya. Rusak amburadul. Karena satu alasan: suara desahan Chanyeol di malam hari. Sial betul! Gara-gara kamarnya bersampingan pas dengan kamar sang keponakan tersayang. Jadi tolong salahkan Chanyeol kenapa pola tidurnya bisa berubah.

Waktu pertama kali dulu, Yifan hampir selalu salah tingkah meski dirinya cuma bertatapan sekilas dengan Chanyeol. Habis tiap malam dia selalu mendengar suara kasak-kusuk ruwet dari kamar tetangganya. Variasi antara bunyi tarikan napas tajam, suara berat desahan yang keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk, kadang cepat, kadang lambat, dan kadang berirama. Lalu suara gemerisik selimut yang beradu dengan seprai, seakan-akan bergeser dari posisinya, ditendang oleh si empunya selimut atau apa. Kadang-kadang suara gedebuk telapak kaki menendang dinding dengan gelisah. Sampai-sampai Yifan berpikir, ini keponakannya sedang bernafsu, kesurupan setan atau kehilangan akal sekal? Atau perpaduan antara bernafsu, kesurupan setan dan kehilangan akal sehat? Bisa jadi.

Masalahnya sangat mengganggu sekali, dalam banyak artian. Yifan horny sekaligus jengkel. Belum pernah dia merasa begitu. Konyol sekali, iya kan? Horny tapi jengkel? Aneh.

Yifan mencoba berbaring dengan segala macam posisi, berjuang mati-matian untuk tidur. Fokus! Tidur! Fokus! Jangan pikirkan suara-suara aneh. Hiraukan saja suara-suara ganjil dari kamar sebelah.

Satu, dua, tiga, tidur! TIDUR!

GIMANA CARANYA TIDUR?! Suara lain berteriak protes di kepala Yifan. Gimana caranya tidur dengan jantung berdebar keras seperti habis berlari di arena balap? Yifan berdoa dalam hati, penuh kesungguhan, berdoa kepada Tuhan agar bersedia menarik pendengarannya detik ini juga, karena... serius, dia iklas! Mending jadi tuli mendadak daripada tersiksa semalaman begini. Yifan berguling ke samping dan mencoba menekan bantal ke telinganya. Mungkin bisa menghalangi suara-suara napas erotis Chanyeol yang keras dan mirip dengusan badak kebelet kawin. Badak betina bongsor yang seksi... kebelet kawin...

Arghh! Ini kesalahan! Tidak seharusnya Yifan cengar-cengir bahagia, atau malah ikutan terangsang. Ini sudah larut malam, dia benar-benar butuh tidur. Yifan berguling lagi ke sisi lain. Bantalnya ditekan kuat-kuat ke telinga. Blokir, blokir, blokir apapun. Tutup rapat-rapat. Semakin dia berusaha memberontak dan mengabaikan kasak-kusuk, suara desahan Chanyeol malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Seperti terproyeksi khusus ke kamarnya.

Ya ampun, bocah itu sengaja ya?! Sial sekali kenapa Yifan main setuju-setuju saja waktu kakaknya menyarankan sebaiknya dia pakai kamar yang ini. Kenapa!?

Ketika dia mendengarkan cukup dekat, samar-samar ada suara licin kulit bersentuhan dengan kulit saat tangan Chanyeol meluncur turun dan bermain-main di kemaluannya dan...

Dan...

Astaga, kenapa dia jadi berpikiran jorok membayangkan bentuk kemaluan keponakannya? Kenapa pula dia memikirkan itu?!

Tidur! Tidur! Tidur!

Doa Yifan akhirnya terkabul. Karena suasana mendadak hening. Tapi aneh sekali, dia masih tetap belum bisa tidur. Yifan malah sibuk menghayati debaran jantungnya sendiri, serta suara dengkuran damai Chanyeol dari seberang ruangan.

Yifan berubah posisi, gelisah sendiri, berharap kalau tengkurap dia bisa membuat jantungnya lebih tenang. Lagi-lagi usaha yang nihil. Yifan menghela napas. Apa boleh buat, jalan satu-satunya yaitu tuntaskan dulu hasrat keparatnya yang sudah di ujung tanduk, baru tidur.

 _Shit, fuck, damn_. Dasar keponakan durhaka!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa hari berselang, Yifan mulai terbiasa. Dia tidak lagi uring-uringan atau marah kepada dunia mengapa Chanyeol keponakannya yang manis tapi agak gila tidak bisa berbuat mesum di kamar mandi saja seperti orang normal kebanyakan? Kenapa harus di malam hari? Kenapa harus ada acara mendesah keras-keras segala? Apa anak itu tidak bisa melakukannya dengan lebih kalem dan bersahaja?

Selain itu Yifan tak lagi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri atau meminta Yixing memindahkan tempat tidurnya ke sofa ruang tamu. Biar saja. Sofa ruang tamu tampak lebih nyaman dan mirip surga dibandingkan harus mendengar suara-suara panas di kamarnya. Jelas Yixing menolak mentah-mentah permintaan aneh adiknya, lagipula dia tidak pernah rela melihat Yifan tidur di sofa. Yifan itu bukan tamu, dia adalah keluarga, adik kandungnya sendiri, kejam sekali dia kalau tenang-tenang saja melihat Yifan berbaring mengenaskan di sofa.

Saking terbiasanya, Yifan tidak lagi merasa gelisah, dia tidak lagi merasa sakit kepala. Atau lebih tepatnya, bukan badannya yang gelisah, melainkan kemaluannya. Tumbuh keras seperti hendak merobek celana piyamanya. Kegiatan nge-seks Chanyeol hampir menjadi sesuatu yang rutin, dan beberapa kali Yifan mendapati dirinya sendiri sedang menunggu penuh harap, menunggu Chanyeol mendesah sambil jungkir balik di dalam selimut atau bermanuver mengelilingi ruangan sekalian. Sisi malaikat Yifan merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi sisi iblis dalam hatinya berteriak "Nikmati keindahan surgawi ini! Nikmati selagi bisa! Free for YOU, baby!"

Toh sekuat apapun dia memberontak, hati dan bagian bawah tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan pikiran rasionalnya. Hampir saja Yifan menyerah dan berniat meneriaki Chanyeol melalui dinding kamar, menyuruhnya untuk diam dan berhenti berbuat menyimpang.

Apakah Yifan bisa? Tidak. Dia tidak bisa. Tentu saja. Tidak sanggup lebih tepatnya. Karena dia sendiri juga menikmati kegiatan menyimpang Chanyeol. Mendengar napas terengah-engahnya yang berat, mendengar gerakan-gerakan kaki panjangnya yang indah seolah-olah berdansa di bawah selimut... Yifan suka mendengar semua itu. _Sangat._

Sampai-sampai tenggorokannya kering, bunyi jantungnya berpacu cepat mengalahkan motor balap manapun di dunia ini, ditambah masih harus menahan rasa sakit karena ereksi di kedua kakinya yang mendesak minta dibebaskan.

Bahkan, setelah Chanyeol mencapai klimaks, Yifan takut menimbulkan suara karena satu kesalahan kecil bisa membuat dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menguping dengan nikmatnya dari balik tembok. Yifan tetap ingin seperti ini, tetap jadi pendengar setia. Tidak apa-apa. Biar saja terus begini. Biar saja bocah manis itu tetap terperangkap dalam bayang-bayang liarnya saat di kamar mandi, di bawah pancuran air hangat, tempat dimana Yifan bebas berbuat sesuka hati, menikmati waktu-waktu 'berkualitas' dengan imajinasi liarnya sendiri, mendengar suara-suara desahan imajiner Chanyeol memantul di tembok-tembok yang basah. Yifan masih bisa merasakannya dimanapun. Suara napas tak menentu Chanyeol menggema di dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya frustasi. Membayangkan Chanyeol di sekujur tubuhnya, memeluknya erat, tangannya bergerak cepat di kemaluannya, naik-turun, punggungnya melengkung, leher jenjangnya terekspos, kepalanya bergerak gelisah, bibirnya terbuka, seakan memohon untuk dimasuki.

Setelah itu Yifan lebih banyak menyibukkan diri dan menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Chanyeol. Mustahil baginya untuk melihat sang keponakan tepat di mata.

TERLALU SULIT! Ini sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Tidak bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Apa yang ada di pikiran Yifan terpancar jelas dari sorot matanya, dia paling tidak ahli dalam berbohong. Sekali dia membalas tatapan Chanyeol, maka hancurlah sudah. Terbuka semua kedoknya.

Setiap malam, persis siklus terbitnya matahari di ufuk timur, Chanyeol tidak berubah, selain rajin bermasturbasi, dia juga rajin membuat sang paman menggila di kamarnya.

Sampai suatu malam, di tengah-tengah kegiatan seks aneh mereka yang ganjil, entah karena terlalu semangat menelan ludah atau apa, Yifan malah tersedak, lalu terbatuk-batuk keras. Chanyeol berhenti bergerak setelah diinterupsi suara batuk-batuk dari ruangan sebelah. Yifan berguling, meringkuk diam di bawah selimutnya, menunggu, seluruh tubuhnya tegang karena adrenalin, napasnya tertahan lama, dalam hati Yifan menyumpahi kebodohannya.

Mampus! Mampus! Mampus! Sekarang Chanyeol tahu. Tamat riwayatnya!

Tak satupun dari mereka berani bergerak atau mencoba mengeluarkan suara. Detik demi menit berlalu, hingga akhirnya Yifan memutuskan untuk menyerah kalah. Dia berhasil tertidur. Walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia telah menduga sesuatu akan terjadi besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan seratus persen benar.

Hari berikutnya, Minggu pagi, sesuatu yang diramalkan Yifan betul-betul terjadi. Dengan cara paling mengejutkan yang tak pernah dia sangka-sangka.

Perubahan drastis yang berhasil Yifan temukan adalah Chanyeol jauh lebih ramah dan lebih banyak omong dibandingkan biasanya. Menempeli Yifan kemanapun, bicara ngalor-ngidul berkepanjangan. Seolah tak membiarkan Yifan beristirahat atau bernapas tenang barang sejenak. Yifan masih diliputi perasaan shock—antara senang dan dilema, tidak terbiasa menghadapi sisi Chanyeol yang ini. Sisi Chanyeol yang lincah dan hiperaktif, mirip bocah betulan. Mengalahkan adik laki-lakinya yang cerewet.

"Paman, paman."

"Hm?"

"Paman masih suka es krim coklat?"

"Suka, memangnya kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Nanti lain kali traktir aku makan es krim lagi, mau tidak?"

"Boleh. Chanyeol mau makan es krim dimana?"

"Dimana saja, yang penting cuma ada kita berdua."

Yifan terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa maksud kalimat Chanyeol terakhir. _Dimana saja yang penting cuma ada kita berdua?_ Kita berdua? BERDUA?!

Tidak apa-apa deh. Dia suka kok digombal...

Arghhhh sialan! Jantung sialan! Kemaluan sialan! Sialan semuanya!

Demi Tuhan. Sejak kapan keponakannya jadi ganjen dan pintar menggombal?! Kemarin-kemarin dia bertingkah tidak normal dengan berpura-pura menganggap Yifan sejenis alien dari planet lain, hari ini dia bertingkah luar biasa aneh dengan berpura-pura menganggap Yifan semacam aktor drama yang pantas dimintai tanda tangan lalu diajak kawin lari.

Apa matahari baru saja terbit di barat tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Semakin gencar usaha Chanyeol mengajaknya berinteraksi atau berada di dekatnya sepanjang waktu, semakin sulit Yifan mengabaikannya. Apalagi Chanyeol yang ini bermata cerah dan rajin pamer senyum tiap menit, sama persis dengan Chanyeol sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika usianya masih enam tahun dan masih lugu-lugunya. Chanyeol manis keponakan tersayangnya telah kembali dari dunia nun jauh entah dimana. Hore...

Yifan tidak tahu harus senang atau curiga. Dia berasumsi anak itu sedang berusaha untuk membuatnya lupa, dengan bertingkah seolah yang tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa pamannya mendengar dia bercinta tiap malam dengan diri sendiri.

Sementara fenomena langka sedang terjadi, sepertinya tak ada seorangpun anggota keluarga lainnya yang sadar perubahan drastis Chanyeol. Yixing di dapur, sibuk membuat popcorn, Junmyeon karaokean di kamar mandi, dan Anson kehilangan minat untuk melakukan apapun, justru kebalikan dari kakaknya. Dia duduk malas-malasan di lantai, mencorat-coret bukunya dengan crayon, kelihatan lesu dan tak bersemangat.

Yifan duduk menatap TV, menunggu popcorn dengan sabar, ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berhenti mengoceh seperti teringat hal penting, kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri rak-rak DVD, sibuk mencari kaset film agar mereka semua bisa nonton dan menghabiskan saat-saat berkualitas bersama keluarga sesuai saran ibunya.

Yifan hampir berhasil melupakan godaan celana dalam merah yang sempat membuatnya sinting. Dia hampir lupa sama sekali benda laknat itu pernah ada di kamar Chanyeol, ketika sepasang matanya menangkap kain merah familier yang menyembul sedikit di balik celana jins sang keponakan. Kok... kayak celana dalam wanita?

Pfrrt, apa-apaan! Yifan sadar seratus persen kok kalau dirinya mulai ketularan sinting, gila, miring, tapi membayangkan keponakannya wara-wiri pakai celana dalam wanita kemana-mana... pfrtt, yang benar saja! Itu benar-benar kelewatan! Dia sudah kelewatan! Hapus. Hapus khayalan liarmu, idiot! Ini masih pagi! Ada anak kecil berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

Yifan mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Memastikan dirinya cuma berhalusinasi dan matanya memang agak rabun membedakan antara bokser merah biasa dengan celana dalam wanita.

Chanyeol membungkuk ke bawah, membungkuk lagi, membungkuk lebih rendah, merogoh kaset di rak paling bawah, dan Yifan tak henti-hentinya berdoa minta perlindungan dalam hati. Dia yakin sekali dia baru saja mati di tempat. Mati karena mendapati potongan renda merah terang menari-nari di depan matanya. Seakan menggoda Yifan. Menggodanya. Celana merah sialan itu menggodanya. Menggoda...

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan cuma celana, si empunya juga sedang berusaha menggodanya. Menggoda Yifan agar bersedia menelanjanginya detik ini juga. Pantat Chanyeol seolah-olah berkata: "Ayo sini, tangkap aku. Tangkap aku kalau berani! Tarik celana ini. Mau lihat, hm? Mau lihat? Ayo lihat kalau berani. Ayo tangkap aku!"

Yifan benar-benar mematung, hanya sanggup menatap, sambil merana. Dan tak lupa sekarat.

Chanyeol menikmati kegiatannya mencomot DVD satu-persatu, gerakannya pelan, lelet dan slow motion, kemudian setelah dirasa cukup, dia bangkit untuk memasukkan kaset ke dalam DVD player.

Kali ini Chanyeol sengaja menoleh ke belakang, cepat dan tanpa ekspresi, melirik sekilas ke arah Anson yang masih fokus mencorat-coret buku, lalu menatap raut pamannya yang pucat mirip jenazah.

Chanyeol merunduk sekali lagi saat ia hendak berdiri dari posisi bersimpuh di lantai, celana sialan laknat itu terpampang sekilas. Kali ini yang terakhir—sangat jelas namun cepat—tipis, lembut, berwarna kemerahan, membungkus sempurna kulit Chanyeol yang putih.

Yifan merasa mulutnya kering kerontang, detak jantungnya berdebum gila-gilaan, ditambah posisi duduk Chanyeol sangat dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Memperparah tempo debarannya.

Tampilan film memenuhi layar, bersamaan dengan kedatangan Yixing membawa semangkuk popcorn manis. Anson berdiri dan kembali bersemangat. Meninggalkan buku mewarnainya tergeletak sendirian di belakang sana. Tangannya aktif berebut popcorn dengan kakaknya. Selain tangan aktif berebut, mulut juga aktif berteriak. Junmyeon datang dan bergabung dengan mereka. Bau sabun dan parfum mengambang di atmosfir. Tapi Yifan sudah tidak ambil pusing dengan omong kosong film serta keributan di sekitarnya. Makin hilang arah saat lirikan mata Chanyeol diam-diam mendarat di wajah tololnya, disusul seringai mempesona yang sukses menerbangkan kesadarannya jauh ke awan-awan. Jauh... jauh... tinggi sekali...

Tolong!

Yifan... benar-benar... sekarat...

Sungguh... tidak... sanggup... bernapas...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kredit akhirnya bergulir, Yifan memutuskan dia akan tetap terjaga sepanjang malam, menontom TV sebelum benar-benar mengantuk.

"Aku disini saja, kalian tidurlah dulu," Kris mencoba untuk tidak membaca reaksi Chanyeol saat mengatakan ini dengan keras dan tiba-tiba.

"Ohhh, kenapa?" tanya Yixing cemas, nada suaranya penuh keprihatinan seorang kakak. "Apa kau insomnia, Yifan?"

"Ya, gitu," jawabnya singkat, lalu mengangguk, berusaha menghindari tatapan seseorang yang lebih intens dari sorot Yixing.

"Wah, kasihan adik iparku," kata Junmyeon sambil geleng-geleng kepala, nadanya benar-benar bersimpati. "Coba minum pil obat tidurku. Pasti ampuh."

Yixing spontan melotot ke arahnya. "Jangan ajari adikku jadi pecandu pil tidak jelas."

Pria itu malah tertawa. "Maaf, habisnya kasihan juga dia kalau tiap malam susah tidur."

Tunggu...

Kalau tidak salah dengar tadi... darimana Junmyeon tahu dia susah tidur tiap malam?

Ah, mana mungkin! Itu cuma kebetulan. Kebetulan. Junmyeon pasti hanya asal tebak. Orang insomnia 'kan biasanya punya kebiasaan susah tidur tiap malam. Apalagi kamar mereka semua beda lantai. Kecuali kamar Yifan dan Chanyeol.

Yifan buru-buru menepis pemikiran konyol bahwa Junmyeon dan Yixing diam-diam sering menguping kegiatan aneh mereka. Tidak mungkin itu. Mana mungkin! Lagipula kalau mereka semua ikut terbangun di dalam hari, wajah-wajah mereka tidak mungkin segar bugar bercahaya begitu. Tak ada setitikpun aura habis begadang atau mengintip semalaman.

"Baiklah, aku duluan saja, tidak sanggup menemanimu begadang, besok harus sudah ada di tempat meeting pagi-pagi sekali," Yixing mengumumkan, "Ayo, Anson," dia menggiring putra bungsunya menuju ke tangga. Ini sudah lewat jam tidur Anson, praktis anak itu jalan sambil tidur waktu digiring kembali ke sarangnya. Junmyeon beranjak dari sofa, mengikut di belakang Yixing.

Yixing berhenti mendadak di tengah perjalanan lalu menoleh ke ruang tengah dimana kedua pria beda usia itu masih duduk akur di sana, Anson tampak kebingungan karena ibunya tiba-tiba berhenti, sedangkan Junmyeon kelihatan tidak pusing, naik mendahului mereka.

"Ayo, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol pura-pura bingung. "Ayo apa?"

"Ayo tidur. Apalagi yang kau tunggu, hah?"

"Aku ingin nonton TV juga, Ma," jawab Chanyeol setengah merengek, bibirnya tertekuk cemberut.

"Tidak boleh! Bisa-bisa kau malah terlambat ke sekolah. Kau tetap harus tidur cepat seperti adikmu," Yixing mulai siap mengomel panjang lebar.

"Ma, aku bukan Anson. Aku bisa nonton sampai larut malam kapanpun aku mau."

"Tidur. Besok bangun pagi!" ucap Yixing galak. "Ke kamarmu. Sekarang!" tuntutnya.

Chanyeol memutar mata geram. Tetapi terpaksa menurut dan ikut bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan gerakan robot rusak yang patah-patah. Kedua kakinya diseret tanpa tenaga, badan membungkuk loyo, kepala menunduk lemas. Entah kenapa Yifan juga merasa kasihan dan tidak rela melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh.

Sebenarnya Yifan tidak ingin nonton apapun, dia cuma cari-cari alasan agar bisa berduaan saja dengan keponakannya sepanjang malam, tanpa terhalang tembok bata sialan. Apalah daya Yixing tak merestui.

Pikiran-pikiran kecewa berkelebat di kepala Yifan, ditinggal sendirian, acara TV semuanya jelek-jelek, tak ada yang bisa mencerahkan matanya seperti senyum Chanyeol. Namun alih-alih langsung ke kamar, Yifan sengaja berlama-lama dulu disitu, menikmati tontonan yang tidak ada nikmat-nikmatnya sama sekali. Ada sekitar satu jam Yifan melongo kosong tanpa memperhatikan apa-apa, setelah dirasa cukup lama barulah dia memutuskan untuk menyusul yang lainnya ke tempat tidur. Barangkali Chanyeol sudah tertidur pulas. Berarti dia aman!

Yifan berganti baju tidur di kamar mandi, kemudian gosok gigi. Dia sudah siap meringkuk rapat-rapat di bawah selimut bulu angsanya yang lembut, berharap bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Ketika sepuluh menit berlalu dan Yifan mulai mendengar suara menggila Chanyeol dari kamar sebelah.

Menggila luar biasa.

Asli gila!

YA TUHAN, anak itu sudah kelewatan sintingnya.

Bukan kesintingan Chanyeol yang normal. Ini sinting sungguhan. Kesintingan Chanyeol yang normal: Chanyeol mendesah seperti biasa, tampak alami dan wajar meskipun berisik setengah jiwa.

Kesintingan Chanyeol yang normal tidak membangkitkan birahi Yifan untuk memperkosa banyak orang. Begitulah jenis kesintingan Chanyeol yang normal. Nah, yang ini kesintingan Chanyeol yang luar biasa keterlaluan: Suara Chanyeol tampak dua juta kali lipat lebih keras dari kemarin malam, diperkuat, merobek gendang telinga Yifan, terkesan lebih didramatisir, sampai Yifan merasa dirinya terserang sesak napas akut, dia tidak sanggup bernapas tenang di bawah selimutnya. Mulutnya dia buka lebar-lebar, bernapas lewat mulut, berharap sesak napasnya hilang. Bola matanya bergerak liar, berkelana kesana-kemari, sambil menyumpahi Chanyeol dalam hati.

Yifan bisa mendengar suara tarikan udara yang keluar masuk kasar di hidung Chanyeol, jelas sekali, seolah-olah bocah mesum itu bernapas tepat di dekat telinganya. Dia bisa mendengar erangan dan suara melenguh yang mirip banteng kelaparan. Dekat sekali. Seolah-olah mereka berbagi kasur yang sama. Seolah-olah Chanyeol tidur tepat di sampingnya, bukan dibalik tembok. Membayangkan kegilaan Chanyeol yang makin parah, Yifan merasa sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya menegang, keras seperti batu karang, memberontak di dalam celananya. Yifan berbaring tengkurap untuk menahan rasa perih yang mati-matian dia pendam, wajahnya dia benamkan di bantal kuat-kuat. Sekilas dia seperti pria kesepian putus asa yang mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara tidak membiarkan hidungnya menghirup udara segar. Dia lebih baik mati sekarang juga. Karena... _fuck_... suara Chanyeol, desahannya... lebih berat, lebih dalam dan lebih menggoda. Yifan ingin lihat. Dia benar-benar ingin melihat Chanyeol saat ini. Dia ingin lihat seperti apa rupa keponakannya ketika mencapai klimaks, dia ingin lihat wajah cantik sang keponakan banjir keringat dan memerah di bawah tubuhnya, gambaran-gambaran erotis tubuh telanjang keponakannya yang menggelinjang pasrah, silih berganti datang dan terbang bolak-balik di kepala Yifan bagai komedi putar. Bayangan-bayangan liar tentang Chanyeol yang menggeliat dan meliuk-liuk sekencang gerakan tangannya, bekerja panik di bawah selimut, celana dalamnya merahnya yang feminim dan berenda-renda tersembunyi rapat di bawah tampilan luar Chanyeol yang manly. Tangan anak itu menyusup masuk ke dalam sana. Naik-turun di bawah celana dalam ketat yang menjepit kemaluan tegangnya. Menikmati. Dia sangat sangat menikmati semua itu. Walaupun cuma sekedar bayangan...

Yifan bertanya-tanya dalam kegilaan yang membungkusnya bak kulit kepompong, apakah keponakan manisnya benar-benar memakai celana merah kesayangannya sampai ke tempat tidur? Seperti apa gerangan bentuk celana itu ketika ternodai ceceran hasil klimaks milik sang keponakan, pasti basah, lengket dimana-mana.

Yifan tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar, sulit untuk bertanya-tanya ketika dirinya sendiri sedang sibuk menggerakkan pinggul seirama dengan lenguhan Chanyeol yang begitu nikmat dan penuh penghayatan, maju-mundur-maju-mundur. Jadi seolah-olah Yifan sedang bercinta dengan seprai kasurnya sendiri. Sampai pernya berguncang dan berderit naik-turun karena penumpangnya tak bisa diam. Napas berat Chanyeol bertambah cepat, tidak beraturan dan putus-putus seiring gerakan pinggul Yifan yang makin cepat dan bersemangat. Kok bisa ya gerakan mereka saling sinkron begitu?

Yifan berhenti, berjuang menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan, agak sulit kalau posisi tengkurapnya ganjil seperti ini. Dia hampir tak berani bergerak selama beberapa menit, kembali mendengarkan, tetapi ruangan tetangga malah sunyi senyap.

Kelopak matanya terasa berat dan menyakitkan. Setelah menguap lebar, Yifan memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Chanyeol, akhiri sekarang juga. Ya sudah. Apa boleh buat. Bisa dilanjutkan besok pagi, di bawah guyuran shower hangat.

Meski tidak nyaman dan bolak-balik merubah posisi tidurnya, tapi karena kecapekan dan merasa ngantuk berat, akhirnya dia pelan-pelan ketiduran sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Yifan mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tetap sibuk sepanjang waktu. Dia belanja ke supermarket, lalu menghadiri wawancara kerja setelahnya. Setelah itu membantu salah seorang teman Junmyeon menjadi guru mandarin pengganti di sekolah menengah yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah, itupun cuma sementara, jam mengajarnya hanya tiga jam. Setelah semua yang dia alami, Yifan merasa kurang yakin ide menjadi guru mandarin dan terlibat lagi dengan anak laki-laki di bawah umur akan menjadi pilihan yang bagus, dia juga hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

Yifan cukup yakin dia tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dari perusahaan terakhir yang dia datangi (meskipun mereka mengklaim akan menelepon dia beberapa mingggu kemudian). Terserah. Dia juga tidak perduli-perduli amat dengan hasilnya. Yang penting sudah berusaha.

Ketika dia kembali ke rumah, Yixing sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Anson ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Chanyeol tentang pelajaran, dan Yifan berhasil menghindar dari interogasi beruntun tentang wawancara gagalnya yang kesekian ribu kali. Malah Junmyeon yang asik nyerocos tentang pekerjaannya. Membosankan! Yifan tidak banyak bicara selama makan malam. Anehnya, Chanyeol selalu tampak ceria dan berenergi, bahkan meledek ayahnya sendiri dengan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan konyol, tidak seperti dulu yang cuma duduk diam dan pasif (kali ini Junmyeon dan Yixing menyadari kalau putra sulung mereka telah banyak berubah).

Yifan berharap bisa tidur lebih awal malam ini. Harus tidur pokoknya! Sayang niat mulianya itu keburu dibatalkan Yixing. Sang kakak punya pendapat berbeda, dia memutuskan 'waktu kumpul keluarga' perlu menjadi kebiasaan wajib, lalu menyuruh semua orang kumpul di ruang tengah supaya bisa nonton kartun bareng.

Yifan bukan tipe pembohong yang baik, terutama di bawah tekanan. Walhasil dia jadi kelihatan gugup waktu mengarang alasan ada kenalan yang ingin dia temui di bar sekitar sini.

Bar di sekitar sini? Pfrrt, memangnya ada bar di sekitar komplek gereja begini? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia bilang rumah bordir? Tapi Yixing tampaknya oke-oke saja, malahan dia senang adiknya mau keluar bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang, manusia sungguhan, bukan mesin penyedot debu atau mesin cuci di ruang laundry, jadi Yixing tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Junmyeon kebalikannya, dia agak curiga, pria itu mengangkat satu alis dan bertanya apa jenis kelamin teman Yifan. Sebelum pertanyaan keponya terjawab, mulut Junmyeon keburu dibungkam istri cantiknya pakai ciuman prancis. Yifan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri.

Dia tahu betul, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia tahu ini belum terlambat. Dia masih punya waktu untuk memperbaiki segalanya, sebelum berjalan terlalu jauh. Dengan cara melarikan diri, cuma itu satu-satunya pilihan terbaik saat ini. Mengapa harus ragu? Lari saja!

Ternyata, memang ada bar di sekitar sini, hanya beberapa blok jauhnya dari rumah tinggal. Tidak butuh berjam-jam untuk membuat Yifan mabuk parah, belum ada dua puluh menit dia sudah terbawa suasana, terhanyut dan merasa bahagia sekali dengar musik hip-hop yang suara rappernya mirip orang kumur-kumur. Yifan juga tidak lupa melakukan tarian ayam sambil menjulingkan mata, menirukan gaya jalan selebriti di karpet merah dan menertawakan lelucon buruk seorang bartender.

Setelah capek bertingkah konyol, dia menghempaskan diri di kursi, lalu melihat berkeliling. Semua kursi tampak terisi, para pelanggan tumpah ruah hingga ke kebun kecil di luar, dan halaman muka bar. Suara percakapan terdengar ingar-bingar. Sekelompok pelanggan setia menyapa para pelanggan lain di bar, saling tos, melemparkan olok-olok bersahabat. Sepasang turis yang sudah berumur, mengenakan kaus I Love Liberty, sedang menyimak penjelasan tentang bir-bir lokal dari bartender berambut merah yang matanya selalu berbinar-binar. Di seberang ruangan, permainan lempar dart baru saja dimulai. Yifan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia berada di suatu tempat dengan atmosfer yang begitu ringan, bersahabat dan menyenangkan seperti ini. Berada di luar, dikelilingi orang asing, musik dan tawa, dia berhasil melupakan kekacauan apapun yang sedang menunggunya di rumah. Dia benar-benar kehilangan diri. Lupa segala-galanya. Bahkan Chanyeol...

Siapa sih Chanyeol?

Satu jam kemudian Yifan benar-benar terpuruk di bar, kepalanya berputar-putar kliyengan setelah menyelesaikan gelas bir ketiga belas. Dunia berubah sedikit lebih buram. Tidak apa-apa. Lebih buram lebih baik. Selama dia bisa menjaga keseimbangan di bangku bar.

"Hai." Yifan mengangkat satu tangan ke arah bartender. "Aku ingin tambah lagi, _please_."

Si bartender—pemuda asia pertengahan dua puluh—mengangkat alisnya sedikit, kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja."

Yifan menyaksikan sendiri orang itu merengut kesal sambil menuangkan mojito ke gelasnya. Apakah si bartender hendak mengomel tapi merasa tidak enak? Mengomel kenapa? Karena dia tambah terus? Karena takut persediaan bir di gudangnya habis gara-gara Yifan? Dia 'kan bayar disini, bukan minta! Dia minum tiga belas kali karena bersedia bayar. Bukan hasil mengemis atau upah kasihan setelah mencuci piring-piring kotor pengunjung lain.

Bartender murung itu menempatkan koktail pada _coaster_ lalu menambahkan semangkuk kacang. Yang langsung disingkirkan Yifan jauh-jauh. Dia tidak ingin apa-apa selain alkohol.

"Kau mau sesuatu yang lain? Snack-snack atau permen manis, mungkin?" Bartender kembali menawari. Kali ini raut wajahnya lebih bersimpati, mungkin merasa bersalah karena telah merecoki Yifan bergelas-gelas minuman. Dia menunjuk pada menu kecil, tapi Yifan hanya mengabaikannya dan kembali meneguk mojito dengan barbar. Mengernyit sedikit. Rasanya dingin dan tajam. Sempurna.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti paman tak bertanggung jawab di matamu?" tanya Yifan melenceng jauh dari tawaran si bartender. "Jujur? Apa aku tampak seperti seorang paman yang jahat?"

Meskipun kebingungan tiba-tiba dilempari pertanyaan nyeleneh ala sinetron, si bartender mencoba tersenyum wajar. Sudah biasa meladeni orang-orang kurang waras, barangkali. "Tidak," jawabnya ringan.

"Yah, aku memang paman yang jahat dan brengsek," Yifan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sambil menyeruput mojito. "Rupanya aku memang paman yang luar biasa bejat."

Alis si bartender melejit tinggi karena kaget, baru kali ini ada orang yang sudi menuduh dirinya sendiri bejat, jahat dan brengsek. Tidak seperti kebanyakan pengunjung kurang waras lainnya yang marah-marah dan memaki orang lain bejat, jahat, cabul, brengsek dan segala macam. Kemudian dia tertawa. "Aku yakin kau tidak begitu," sahutnya tenang.

Yifan meletakkan gelas koktail dan bertopang dagu murung. "Aku tidak tahu dimana yang salah dengan hidupku, berkali-kali melamar pekerjaan tapi selalu ditolak. Semuanya gagal." Dia menggeleng-geleng. "Belum lagi keponakanku selalu berusaha menggodaku. Entah apa yang salah dengan dia. Padahal kalau dipikir secara hukum, hubungan kami nantinya bakal tidak sah, iya kan?"

"Tak ada yang salah dengan perasaan manusia," jawab si bartender bernada bijak. "Kau sangat menyayangi dia. Jelas sekali. Walaupun sepertinya balasan yang kau terima terlalu besar, sampai kau sendiri merasa tidak sanggup. Apa aku benar?"

Yifan terdiam, dia memang mabuk luar biasa, tapi akalnya masih lumayan jalan untuk bisa mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan pria di hadapannya. "Ya. Kau benar."

Si bartender tersenyum. "Kalau boleh kusarankan, coba kalian mengobrol baik-baik, secara normal, bicara empat mata dengan keponakanmu. Kapan terakhir kali kau mengobrol dengan dia?"

Bicara normal? Mengobrol empat mata? Kapan ya terakhir kali mereka mengobrol layaknya paman dan keponakan normal? Memangnya mereka normal? Dilihat dari segi mana? Yifan tidak ingat. Tidak. Tidak mau ingat! Mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu. Itupun tidak termasuk kategori mengobrol normal, karena perbincangannya hanya terjadi satu arah. Lebih tepatnya, cuma Chanyeol yang asik mengoceh sendiri, dia kebanyakan membisu sambil menghindari kontak mata saking tidak tahunya musti bereaksi bagaimana. Merasa serba salah.

"Aku tidak bisa," Yifan meremas rambut-rambut setinggi dua inci di kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengobrol. Terlalu... bikin sakit kepala."

Ada dengusan tertahan dari bartender. Yifan mendongak curiga, tapi wajah orang itu tetap lurus. Yifan meneguk minumannya dan merasakan alkohol yang begitu menendang naik ke otaknya, memenuhi rongga-rongga kosong di kepalanya. Telinganya berdengung, ruangan ini beserta seluruh isinya bergoyang-goyang. Yang entah kenapa malah terasa lucu bagi Yifan. Ruangan bergoyang... bergoyang... ruangan goyang-goyang... goyang-goyang... ruangan... dia terkikik geli melihat kepala semua pengunjung terbelah menjadi tiga.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak minum untuk melupakan," Yifan terkikik-kikik tak karuan. "Aku sudah lupa segalanya, aku benar-benar ingin lupa segalanya, aku bahkan lupa sekarang hari apa." Yifan merasa kalimatnya barusan lucu bukan main. Saking lucunya dia sendiri tidak mengerti dimana lucunya.

Yifan meneguk mojito keseratus kalinya, lalu menatap si bartender penuh tekad. "Aku mau minta tolong sesuatu. Bisakah kau mengabulkannya untukku?"

Dia mengangguk ragu. Jangan-jangan mau minta yang aneh-aneh. "Boleh saja."

"Kau lihat blender yang di belakang punggungmu? Bisakah kau pukul kepalaku dengan itu?"

Tawa si bartender meledak keras. Kali ini beberapa orang yang ikut mendengar percakapan mereka juga tertawa. Bukan salah orang-orang itu, permintaan Yifan memang terlalu kreatif. Untuk apa dia minta kepalanya dipukul pakai blender?

Yifan berdecak dongkol jadi bahan tertawaan. "Kayaknya harus kulakukan sendiri."

Orang-orang di sekeliling Yifan tercekat kaget melihat tindakan spontannya. Bertanya-tanya, mau apa pemabuk gila ini tiba-tiba merangkak naik ke atas meja? Sebelum ada tangan-tangan jahil yang menarik kakinya dan menggulingkannya dari meja, dia keburu menyambar blender kemudian memukulkan benda itu ke jidatnya, sekuat tenaga.

"Ow!" Yifan menjatuhkan blender sambil meringis kesakitan. "Adududuh!"

"Kalian lihat yang tadi!?" Orang-orang berseru heboh di belakangnya. "Cowok itu sinting!"

"Hei kawan, kau baik-baik saja?" Bartender menyerahkan handuk kompres yang dia basahi air dingin. "Nih, tempel di dahimu. Apa kau punya ponsel? Perlu kupanggilkan ambulans?"

"Tunggu, tunggu," Yifan mengangkat tangan. Untuk beberapa saat dia berdiri diam, benar-benar menunggu, menunggu kenangan tentang Chanyeol membanjiri kepalanya seperti air bah, menenggelamkan kewarasannya lagi. Apa dia ingat? Ya, sial sekali dia masih ingat. Dia ingat setiap detik, setiap menit, dan setiap jam yang dia habiskan di balik tembok demi mendengar suara-suara nista berkumandang di kamarnya. Dia ingat setiap satu tarikan napas Chanyeol, membangkitkan nafsu tingkat tinggi di dalam dirinya. Dia ingat semua. SEMUA! Bahkan celana dalam merah...

Sialan! Sialan betul! Ini tidak bekerja. Membenturkan kepala ke blender tidak mempan sama sekali. Ingatannya tidak terhapus biar setitikpun. Bagai tumpahan oli yang terlanjur meluber kemana-mana, meninggalkan bekas noda hitam dan menempel kuat selama-lamanya.

Yifan duduk merosot di kursi, kecewa tiada tara. "Apapun yang kulakukan sia-sia." keluhnya lebih seperti meratap ketimbang bicara. "Sepertinya aku harus pasrah menerima takdir."

Bartender itu terdiam, berpikir keras. Lalu menjawab, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yifan angkat bahu. "Silahkan."

"Apa si dia laki-laki?"

Yifan membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan. Malas menjawab.

"Berarti benar laki-laki ya? Karena kalau si dia perempuan kau tidak mungkin sekacau ini."

"Hng." Yifan merunduk semakin dalam, tidak berminat mengetahui reaksi si bartender. Dia pasti menganggap Yifan kelainan, miring, paman berperilaku ganjil, penyuka anak-anak di bawah umur... terserahlah. Terserah! Terserah! Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi pada apapun.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jongdae. Bagaimana kalau sesi curhatnya pindah di rumahku saja?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bung..."

Bahu Yifan terguncang-guncang pelan, seseorang berusaha membangunkannya.

"Bung..."

Yifan samar-samar mendengar suara pria, tapi otak dan matanya masih terlalu malas diajak bekerja sama.

"Bung, bangunlah." DAKK! Satu tepukan keras di punggung dan Yifan sukses terloncat dari tempat tidur.

Eh?

Tempat tidur?

Dia celingukan bingung. Dimana ini? Jam berapa? Tahun berapa? Siapa dirinya?

Yifan memalingkan muka dan mendapati bayangan seram di cermin menatap balik dengan sepasang mata berkantung tumpuk. Astaga, sudah berapa hari sih dia tidak tidur? Pengacara ekstra sibuk sekelas kakak-kakaknya saja bertampang awet muda nan ceria. Kok dia yang nggak kerja apa-apa malah kelihatan lebih merana? Mana brewokan pula! Yifan lupa dia belum bercukur sama sekali sejak tiba di LA.

Penampilannya secara keseluruhan menyerupai gelandangan yang tidur di depan supermarket tadi siang.

"Apa kau ingat percakapan kita semalam?"

Yifan menoleh dan langsung terperanjat melihat pria lain duduk di sampingnya.

Siapa orang ini?

"Aku Jongdae, ini rumahku kalau-kalau kau lupa."

Jongdae... ya... Jongdae... pria di bar semalam, si bartender... Yifan baru ingat mereka terlibat obrolan panjang lebar soal pekerjaan, soal keluarganya, soal kakak iparnya, soal Chanyeol dan entah apa lagi yang tumpah ruah dari mulutnya. Mereka keasikan bercerita sampai dia merasa lelah dan jatuh tertidur di kasur orang.

"Aku harus kembali. Orang rumah menungguku." Yifan buru-buru bangkit setelah berhasil membasahi tenggorokan dan menetralkan denyut-denyut pusing di kepala. "Oh, hei kawan, terima kasih yang semalam. Maaf merepotkan. Kuharap biaya nginapnya gratis."

Jongdae terkekeh. "Tak perlu merasa sungkan. Kebetulan aku kenal baik Junmyeon hyung karena kami teman minum-minum. Keluarga Junmyeon hyung adalah keluargaku juga."

Yifan membalas cengiran Jongdae dengan ringisan tidak mengerti. Baru kali ini dia dengar versi slang dari ungkapan "Temanmu, temanku juga", sudah begitu kurang cocok pula. Kesannya Junmyeon seperti telah melakukan transaksi jual-beli keluarga dengan orang ini, sehingga dia bebas mengklaim keluarga Junmyeon adalah miliknya juga.

Terserahlah. "Kalau gitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa, kawan."

"Yakin mau pulang?"

Pertanyaan barusan sukses membatalkan niat Yifan untuk pakai jaket. Dia balik badan lalu menatap lurus-lurus, "Maksudmu?"

Jongdae tersenyum lagi, kedua matanya berkerut menyipit dengan gaya santainya yang khas. "Yah, cuma bertanya sih, karena daripada tidak ada kerjaan di rumah, kau sebaiknya bantu-bantu di bar."

Se-ri-us?

"Bar siang hari?" Alis Yifan berkerut.

"Kenapa tidak?" jawabnya enteng. "Memangnya di Taiwan tidak ada bar siang?"

Yifan tidak tahu. Seumur hidup tidak pernah pergi ke bar selama di kampung halamannya. Tinggal di bawah ketek orangtua sampai usia dewasa merupakan pilihan yang kurang tepat. Buktinya Yifan sampai sekarang masih dianggap bocah oleh sang ibu. Ditambah lagi dia jarang berkeliaran seperti teman-teman jomblonya yang lain. Yifan memang anak rumahan.

Tapi dia merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan kondisinya yang mengenaskan. Bisa-bisa Jongdae akan punya bahan untuk terus-menerus memperolok dia. "Aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau bisa membantumu di bar," dia menyanggupi. Hatinya sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama semenjak menghirup udara bersahabat di dalam bar. Bar itu, dilihat dari dekat tidak tampak mengerikan dan dipenuhi pengedar obat-obatan seperti bar-bar yang selalu dia lihat di televisi. Malah banyak pasangan manula bungkuk yang senang berjoget mengikuti alunan musik hip-hop. "Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mempermasalahkan soal gaji. Yang penting bisa menyibukkan diri."

Jongdae tertawa. "Begitu ya. Supaya bisa move on dari keponakanmu?"

Pipi Yifan berpendar merah-hijau-biru-keunguan karena malu, dia buru-buru balik badan menyembunyikannya, sebelum diledeki lagi. "Bukan karena dia!" bantahnya buru-buru. "Aku hanya tidak mau jadi beban dan merepotkan orang lain terus."

Jongdae mengangguk paham, lalu berdiri. "Baiklah, kawan. Kita berangkat sekarang."

Eh? Sekarang? Asik! Akhirnya ada juga yang menawari dia kerjaan, setelah menderita lahir batin selama berminggu-minggu. Tak apalah. Hikmahnya dia jadi dapat teman baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **010-2797-5588**

Paman, ini nomorku. Save ya. Aku bertanya-tanya kau dimana sekarang, ibuku masak makanan istimewa hari ini. Sayang kau tidak ikut mencicipi

 **010-2797-5588**

Paman, kami merindukanmu. Anson mengganggu terus. Dia bilang aku jadi mirip mayat hidup kalau kau tidak ada

 **010-2797-5588**

Kau dimana sih? Apa marah padaku? :( Memangnya aku salah apa?

 **010-2797-5588**

Kenapa kau tidak pernah balas smsku. Ini sudah seminggu lho. Kau benar-benar marah ya? Padahal aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Bisa tinggal bersama seperti dulu.

 **010-2797-5588**

:( :'( Jadi kau beneran membenciku. Padahal kalau ada yang tidak kau sukai bilang saja. Tidak perlu kekanak-kanakan begini. Dasar paman tidak seru!

 **010-2797-5588**

Maaf kemarin aku bilang paman tidak seru. Aku menyesal. Sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur :'(

 **010-2797-5588**

Aku benci kau, paman. Kenapa pakai menghilang segala. Apa sudah pulang ke Taiwan? Pulang sana! Tidak usah balik lagi selama-lamanya!

 **010-2797-5588**

Paman, kemarin aku cuma bercanda. Semoga kau belum pulang ke Taiwan :(

 **010-2797-5588**

Paman, tadi malam aku mimpi buruk. Kita sedang cerita-cerita di ruang tengah, lalu nenek sihir datang dan menarikmu ke kapal luar angkasanya menggunakan sulur-sulur gurita. Kau tidak sedang diculik nenek sihir kan? Haha. Bercanda lagi. Balas pesan ini setelah ponselmu terisi penuh. Ayahku bilang ponselmu susah dihubungi karena lowbet. Dan kau sedang menginap di rumah teman, apa temanmu itu tidak punya cas?

 **010-2797-5588**

Aku sudah tahu dimana rumah temanmu. Ha! Kau kerja di Skybar rupanya. Nanti malam aku mau datang. Tunggu. Jangan kemana-mana.

 **.**

 **.**

—To Be Continued—

 **A/N: HAIII**

 **Akhirnya saya bisa nongol juga. Hahaha! Setelah berhasil melalui cobaan beberapa bulan sebelumnya, yang datang bukan hanya dari dosen pembimbing, tapi juga dari perasaan gantung dengan orang lain. Untungnya studi udah kelar, saya bisa pulih dan balik lagi ke dunia ffn. Tinggal mikirin gimana nasib kedepannya -_-. Semoga nasib saya gak kayak Kris di ff ini, yang musti di usir emak dulu baru dapet kerjaan xD**

 **Oh iya, FF lain lagi sementara saya kerjain, karena yg lain butuh searching dan browsing, kumpul bahan disana sini, nggak bisa sembarangan, apalagi yang horor, pkiran juga sering terpecah-pecah, jadi pengerjaannya agak lama -_-. Selain itu saya emang moody dan super lelet orangnya. Susah diburu-buru. Tapi tetep rencananya yg lain bakal update 2 smpai 3 chapter sekaligus. Makasih yang tetep stay nungguin dan sabar. :* Love you guys. Kangen sama review-review kalian :')**

 **P.S. Spesial: Audri, ini ff krisyeol pure, biar lu kagak bawel dan bertanya-tanya mulu, kalau lu nge-line dan gak gue bales, itu karena kartu internetnya gue colong dan gue pasang di modem. Jadi jangan sedih ya beybeh xD**

 **P.S Tambahan: FF ini hanya terdiri dari dua chapter, chapter akhir bakal saya update besok. Jika teman-teman readers berkenan silahkan review. Supaya saya bisa tahu gimana tanggapan dan pemikiran teman-teman tentang FF ini. Semoga masih suka dengan kegilaan yang saya suguhkan xD**

 **Salam bersahaja_Rainey lova :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Little Secret (In Your Dirty Room)**

* * *

 **Main Cast:** Wu Yifan (Kris), Chanyeol

 **Support Cast:** Kyungsoo, Sehun, Ryo Yoshizawa, Nat Wolff, Jongdae

 **Rating:** M+

 **Warning:** Female panty fetish, crossdressing, gender fuckery/queerness, gay sex with underage boy, yaoi, boy love boy in secret, incest between uncle and his nephew, feminizing talk, contains lots & lots of kinks.

 **Genre :** Romance, AU, OOC, yadong, comedy, dll

 **Length:** 2-2

 **Bahasa:** Indonesia campur aduk

 **Summary Lengkap:** Tujuan Yifan ke LA demi memenuhi harapan ibunya, mencari kerja. Bukan terlibat cinta terlarang aneh dengan keponakannya yang sinting dan punya ketertarikan langka dengan pakaian dalam wanita. Itu gila! G-I-L-A. Mana sang keponakan manis gencar sekali menggodanya, Yifan musti gimana?!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Chanyeol tidak seperti kebanyakan remaja-remaja pria pada umumnya.

Remaja-remaja pria penggemar payudara raksasa.

Disaat semua teman-temannya bersorak gila ketika menonton video porno tentang pasangan heteroseks yang mahir bercinta, cuma dia yang diam membisu, sambil sesekali mengupil dan gigit jari. Demi Tuhan! Dia betul-betul tidak mengerti dimana serunya!? Merasa kurang puas dan bingung dengan diri sendiri, Chanyeol mencoba ritual ini di rumah. Tiap hari, ketika semua orang tertidur, dia rajin bangun tengah malam menonton triliunan video porno yang dia simpan di folder khusus di laptopnya. Apakah dia terangsang? Ya, pada gunung otot milik model laki-lakinya justru. Bukan pada sepasang susu sempurna yang bergelantungan di dada model wanita. Saat itulah Chanyeol segera menyadari fakta-fakta seperti berikut ini:

Pertama, dia suka laki-laki. Dia telah melihat kasus serupa di berbagai belahan dunia, orang-orang yang mungkin punya kemiripan dengan dirinya, tapi dia hanya berani berbagi rahasia ini dengan dua sampai empat persen penduduk laki-laki dari seluruh dunia, terutama beberapa teman dekatnya di sekolah, yang Chanyeol kenal dari kecil. Dia menemukan fakta mengejutkan ini ketika usia pra-remaja, suatu fase dimana manusia normal pada umumnya mulai tertarik pada seks untuk pertama kali. Dulu itu tidak seperti sekarang. Dulu Chanyeol terlalu sibuk menyangkal dan selalu beranggapan suatu hari nanti dia akan sampai ke tahap ajaib dimana dia tiba-tiba sadar payudara wanita adalah benda terindah di seluruh muka bumi. _Well_ , harapannya tak terkabul. Itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dia selalu saja tertarik pada gunung otot, bulu dada, dan selangkangan pria.

Untung Ayah dan Ibunya mau menerima Chanyeol dengan sangat mudah. Meskipun mereka masih bersikeras ingin punya cucu kelak. Entah itu dengan cara adopsi atau menggunakan rahim ibu pengganti. Kakeknya hanya tertawa dan bersedia menerimanya juga. Dia bahkan bercerita tentang seorang teman Italia yang gay dan mereka pernah hidup di bawah atap yang sama waktu masa-masa kuliah. Kakek Chanyeol—ayah Junmyeon—ternyata adalah advokat besar untuk hak-hak kaum LGBTQ di Amerika. Yah, agak mengejutkan, bukan? Pantas saja ayah dan ibunya tidak protes atau menghapus nama Chanyeol dari daftar penerima harta warisan. Bahkan jika anak mereka lurus seperti tiang (maksudnya orientasi seksual Chanyeol, bukan tinggi badannya), mereka tetap akan memberi pengertian kepada sang buah hati untuk menghargai keputusan orang lain, bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan perbedaan orientasi seksual seseorang. Satu hal lagi yang bisa disyukuri Chanyeol dari keluarganya, ini membuat dia nyaman dengan diri sendiri. Nyaman dengan identitasnya.

Sifat unik kedua yang dia miliki selain ketergantungan terhadap pakaian wanita adalah ketergantungan terhadap bulu-bulu halus pria dewasa. Chanyeol suka pria-pria yang lebih tua. Pria dengan bahu bidang, rahang manly yang keras dan tumpukan rambut pada tubuh mereka, terutama di bagian dagu. Chanyeol lebih tertarik secara seksual pada rambut di dagu mereka ketimbang penis di bawah pusar mereka. Menurut Chanyeol, acara tv The Apprentice jauh lebih menarik daripada menonton sekumpulan cowok remaja ikut audisi pakai topi warna-warni dan celana olahraga kedodoran. Jantungnya kebat-kebit di atas normal tiap kali melihat pria-pria mapan berjas eksekutif muncul di tv, berbicara di podium dengan suara dewasa mereka yang dalam dan bijaksana... ugh! Apalagi janggut, bulu-bulu dan brewok mereka... ugh! Rasanya pingin dia elus-elus sampai rontok.

Chanyeol-sungguh-sangat-jatuh-cinta-setengah-mati!

Dia lebih peduli dengan gambar-gambar iklan di internet yang modelnya tengah asik bercukur sambil telanjang dada atau iklan obat penumbuh kumis yang modelnya bapak-bapak arab berbulu lebat daripada iklan pornografi yang gambarnya dihiasi model-model pria cantik bertangan kurus. Dia suka membaca cerita fan-fiksi tentang kisah percintaan Peter Hale dan Derek Hale dalam film Teen Wolf, yang diperankan oleh Ian Bohen (umur 40) dan Tyler Hoechlin (umur 29). Chanyeol suka! Apalagi dua-duanya tipe-tipe _hot daddy_ yang dagunya enak dielus-elus. Dia sering berkhayal tentang bagaimana jika dirinya yang terlibat cinta segita antara Ian dan Tyler, lalu kedua pria itu rela membunuh demi mendapatkan dirinya. Agak gila ya? Memang! Begitulah Chanyeol. Tolong jangan tertawa.

Walaupun, akhir-akhir ini, harus dia akui, kiblat bendera dunia fantasinya telah berputar arah, menghadap ke pamannya sendiri, orang dewasa yang pernah dekat dengan dia semasa kecil. Kala itu Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa-apa, dia bocah enam tahun dan otomatis alangkah bahagianya diperlakukan bak putra mahkota oleh paman kesayangan. Tapi semuanya berubah saat ibunya menunjukkan foto Yifan pada Chanyeol kira-kira sebulan yang lalu, sebelum pria itu tinggal bersama mereka. Paman Yifan—di mata Chanyeol—sangat memenuhi kriteria pangeran idamannya. Tinggi, tegap, tampan, bahu bidang, sorot mata tajam, brewokan, dan yang paling penting— _pria dewasa_. Apalagi bentuk aslinya ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan bentuk di foto. Seketika dia ingin... dia ingin... ugh!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol punya beberapa teman-teman akrab, mereka sering kumpul selain nge-band bareng. Jika kalian berpikiran kalau rata-rata anak band itu playboy dan pemburu wanita berdada besar... nah, sebaiknya mulai detik ini kalian harus tendang pemikiran kolot itu jauh-jauh, karena teman-teman Chanyeol semuanya...

Eng... semuanya...

Pemburu pria berpenis besar.

Oke, kayaknya empat susunan kata diatas kurang sopan. Terlalu frontal! Mari kita ralat.

Pemburu pria berselangkangan menggoda.

Yang tadi juga masih terlalu pornografi. Sekali lagi.

Pemburu pria tampan aduhai...?

Nah, ini agak mendingan.

"Aku ingin kita sesekali kolaborasi dalam hal lain," celetuk Kyungsoo waktu mereka kumpul bareng.

Ryo Yoshizawa—satu-satunya cowok jepang di grup sekaligus drummer—duduk tegak dari posisi rebah, kelihatan super duper antusias. Ryo selalu tampak antusias dalam hal apapun. Dia orang paling positif yang memandang segala peristiwa unik dalam hidup ini dengan kebahagiaan tiada tara bercampur rasa ingin tertawa. Truk penyedot debu, cewek boker di iklan parfum toilet Poo-Pourri, es krim stroberi saus cabai setan, es krim siput goreng tiram, corat-coret kreatif berbentuk curhatan miris di tembok. Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mencetuskan ide "kolaborasi dalam hal lain" adalah salah satu contoh peristiwa unik yang pantas mendapat perhatian super darinya.

"Kolaborasi dalam hal apa misalnya?" dia bertanya dengan mata melotot.

Kyungsoo melempar-lempar bantal bola bisbol di tangannya, naik ke udara, tangkap, naik ke udara, tangkap, "Kita harus kolaborasi bikin fanfiction."

Sehun—bassist manis berkulit pucat—berguling dari posisi tengkurap ke posisi terlentang, ikut memandangi Kyungsoo penuh minat. "Fanfiction gay maksudmu?"

"Ya jelaslah, memangnya kau sanggup bikin fanfiction hetero?" balas Nat, menyambar jatah bicara Kyungsoo.

Nat a.k.a Nathaniel Marvin Wolff—satu-satunya penduduk lokal di grup, dalam artian dia lahir dan tumbuh besar di LA, setengah Israel setengah Jerman-Amerika, posisi di grup sebagai gitaris sekaligus vokalis—sering dijuluki pinokio oleh teman-temannya saking tinggi dan lancipnya hidung Nat. Untungnya hidung anggota-anggota lain juga berkecukupan, jadi tidak ada yang merasa iri apalagi terintimidasi oleh kehadiran hidung Nat. Sangat terobsesi pada aktor muda Ansel Elgort dan bercita-cita ingin menikahinya suatu hari nanti. Entah 'nanti' itu kapan.

Nat sering diledeki 'Asia Wannabe', 'Asia abal-abal', 'Cowok kesasar' dan 'Korea gagal' karena teman-teman nongkrongnya orang korea dan hanya dialah satu-satunya _kaukasian_. Tapi toh, dia tak ambil pusing dengan cibiran orang. Malah, banyak yang menganggap band mereka unik karena baru kali ini ada satu cowok kulit putih rela 'dikepung' orang-orang asia di atas panggung.

Berhubung dia vokalis, otomatis pusat daya tariknya para penggemar, terutama kaum hawa. Rumor versi anak-anak di sekolah mengatakan: dia sedang jadian dengan Margareth si kapten cheers, setelah putus dari Suki si kapten klub cerdas-cermat. Rumor versi anak-anak di band mengatakan: dia sedang jadian dengan Ansel (dalam mimpi basah), setelah patah hati karena dicampakkan oleh Austin si kapten rugby.

Tidak hanya Nat yang dirumorkan pacaran dengan cewek selayaknya pria normal, anggota lain juga tak luput dari pemberitaan miring. Contohnya Sehun yang beberapa minggu sebelumnya dikabarkan terlibat cinlok dengan Heather Lin, partner kelompoknya di kelas biologi. Mereka dituduh terlalu mesra karena duduk berdempetan. Nah, masalahnya, kalau mereka duduk berjauhan, praktikum bedah kataknya tidak bakalan selesai gara-gara Heather kerjanya cuma berteriak dan menangis, cewek itu 'kan phobia katak akut! Walaupun teman-temannya di band curiga cewek manja itu pura-pura phobia katak supaya bisa menempeli Sehun seharian. Apakah Sehun berminat? Jawabannya jelas TIDAK. Jangan mimpi!

Kyungsoo lebih parah. Dikabarkan dekat dengan enam cewek sekaligus! Gara-gara sekolah minggu di gerejanya didominasi oleh anak perempuan ditambah guru-guru sekolah minggu yang semuanya wanita lajang. Hanya ada empat anak laki-laki termasuk Kyungsoo. Itupun tiga anak lainnya semacam pejantan tangguh reinkarnasi Herkules berwajah pemurung. Beramah-tamah dengan mereka sama saja cari mati menurutnya, jadi dia lebih sering bergaul di kelompok cewek.

Wajar Kyungsoo jadi anak emas di sana, karena suaranya paling bagus, anaknya paling ramah, dan obrolannya paling nyambung. Guru-guru juga kerap menggodanya. Jadi enam cewek itu belum termasuk jumlah guru-guru sekolah minggu yang naksir Kyungsoo. Kalau mereka semua ditambah, dijumlah dan dikalikan, maka berita "Kyungsoo dikabarkan sedang mendekati enam cewek sekaligus" perlu dipertanyakan kebenarannya.

Ryo? Yaah, biasalah. Kutu loncat. Gombal sana gombal sini. Padahal target sebenarnya adalah cowok di kelas fotografi bernama Munro Chambers. Ceritanya dia ingin membuat si Munro ini cemburu berat, tapi bukannya Munro yang terkesan, Ryo justru kena karma. Dia kelabakan sendiri menghadapi korban-korbannya yang kebanyakan.

Dari kelima orang itu hanya Chanyeol yang tidak mau repot-repot mendekati siapapun. Dia malah membangun imej cuek dan bikin penasaran. Ibarat harta karun, walaupun diletakkan di puncak gunung tinggi dipenuhi jebakan berduri, yang namanya harta karun pasti banyak yang mau.

Di sini, patut diingatkan sekali lagi, _tidak ada satupun_ anggota grup _yang_ benar-benar _normal_. Okelah mereka boleh tampan. Okelah mereka boleh keren. Okelah mereka boleh cuek. Okelah mereka boleh bergaya manly. Tapi konotasi "Normal" bagi mereka sebenarnya "Jika masih bisa hidup, bernapas, makan, minum, buang air selayaknya manusia biasa" itulah "Normal" versi mereka. Meskipun sempat terlibat kisah cinta sejenis di sekolah, toh tak ada yang curiga mereka sebenarnya agak beda, karena oknum-oknum yang terlibat pun bersedia merahasiakan hubungannya. Lagipula, mereka dekat dengan siapa saja, baik cewek maupun cowok, terutama anak-anak cewek (bukan karena naksir, tapi lebih kepada ingin berbaik hati sambil dengar gosip-gosip terkini) jadi tak heran kalau banyak rumor simpang-siur tentang hubungan palsu mereka beredar luas. Mereka sih tidak masalah, peduli setan dengan rumor, yang diuntungkan mereka juga. Gara-gara masing-masing member punya 'hubungan palsu', kedok mereka yang sebenarnya jadi tersimpan rapat-rapat di belakang panggung.

Di luar rumah boleh mereka boleh kelihatan manly, tapi kalau pas lagi kumpul begini, entah kemana perginya manly.

"Kita harus bikin fanfiction, diatas satu nama pena," usul Kyungsoo. "Masing-masing bikin cerita, nanti disatukan. Nama penanya pakai nama band kita."

"JANGAN!" pekik Nat terlalu heboh. "Apa kau gila?! Kita jangan pakai nama band!"

"Kalau begitu kita pakai gabungan inisial nama kita," Kyungsoo merengut. "NCKSR. Singkatan dari Nathaniel, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Ryo."

Nat tepuk jidat. "Sekalian saja kita pasang foto telanjang kita yang sedang berpelukan."

Sehun mengangkat satu tangan tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tahu! Kita pakai nama pena Five's P.!"

Nat menggeleng-geleng protes. "Tidak bisa, tidak bisa, nama band kita Paradiz Five. Kalau cuma dibalik sedikit orang-orang bakal cepat tahu lalu menghubung-hubungkannya dengan kita."

"Jadi? Apa saranmu jenius?" balas Sehun dengan nada dingin, yang membuat Chanyeol bergidik, meskipun nada dingin itu jelas-jelas bukan ditujukan untuk dia.

"Coba WtW Mine," usul Nat. "Aku ambil dari judul film favoritku Were The World Mine. Pokoknya tentang cowok yang merasa teraniaya di sekolahnya karena selalu ditindas, lalu dengan bantuan bunga ajaib Shakespeare, dia bisa merubah orang-orang di sekolah itu jadi gay, termasuk pemain rugby yang dia taksir."

"Pemain rugby seperti Austin mantanmu ya," sindir Sehun.

Nat pura-pura kehilangan telinga.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mencatat di lembar buku note. "Boleh juga. Ada saran lain?"

Giliran Ryo angkat tangan, tampak antusias. "Aku punya usul lain, ini juga film favoritku, Brokeback Mountain, tapi kita bisa plesetkan sedikit jadi Brokeback Cowboys. Karena filmnya 'kan tentang kisah percintaan dua pria koboi. Kita bisa jadi koboi-koboi kasmaran yang keren."

Idih. Apa pula koboi-koboi kasmaran yang keren? Chanyeol hendak memprotes tapi yang lain keburu bertepuk tangan. Idih. Mereka semua setuju jadi koboi-koboi kasmaran? Itukah identitas mereka di dunia maya? Koboi-koboi kasmaran?

Sebuah bayangan ganjil tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Chanyeol, mereka berlima di atas kasur, kompak memutar-mutar tali lasso sambil menduduki pasangan gay masing-masing yang sedang berakting jadi kuda peliharaan, lalu berteriak heroik: "Ahoooy! Kamilah koboi-koboi kasmaran yang keren! Berani dekat, kami jerat!"

"Chanyeol? Kau punya saran lain?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku..." Chanyeol gelagapan tiba-tiba ditanya. Masalahnya dia belum sempat mengarang nama apapun karena daritadi jiwanya melayang-layang mencari dimanakah gerangan paman tersayang. "Aku ikut suara terbanyak saja."

"Aku mau menulis tentang rapper favoritku si ganteng Kai!" suara serak-serak genit Sehun yang aneh pecah duluan. Matanya berbintang-bintang. "Pokoknya akan kubuat momen kami semesra mungkin."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. "Momen kami apa?" cibirnya." Kai itu rapper kesayanganku. Cari rapper lain sana."

"Jadi," balas Sehun dalam nada yang lebih dingin.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Jadi."

Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa Sehun berniat membuat saingan cintanya itu gemetar ketakutan hanya dengan mengucapkan satu suku kata dan memasang wajah super dingin, tapi usahanya tidak terlalu sukses. Kyungsoo hanya bengong, semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu? Jadi apa?"

"Kami—aku dan Kai—adalah dua sejoli yang tak terpisahkan. Aku sudah menunggu _momen kami_ sejak lama. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merusaknya." Sehun maju selangkah, matanya mirip laser. " _Tidak akan_."

Ya Tuhan. Sehun benar-benar meniru penjahat di film James Bond. Chanyeol yakin si pucat itu berharap punya kucing putih untuk dielus-elus seperti dalam film.

"Hei, hei, kalian bisa berbagi kan?" saran Nat. "Tidak perlu ribut. Sekalian saja kalian kerja sama, bikin ceritanya berdua. Kyungsoo bisa jadi orang ketiga, atau Sehun yang jadi orang ketiga. Terserah kalian. Ini dalam rangka kolaborasi kan? Nanti aku juga mau bikin kisahku dengan Ansel, terus Ryo jadi orang ketiganya."

"Ih, aku ogah jadi orang ketiganya Ansel. Silahkan ambil dia. Dia untukmu _sepenuhnya._ Aku rela," ledek Ryo yang langsung mengundang pelototan berang dari Nat. "Soalnya aku sudah punya pasangan sendiri. Masahiro Higashide!" koarnya heboh sambil menunjuk langit-langit pakai tangan kanan, tangan kiri di pinggang, sangat ksatria baja hitam sekali.

Nat mendengus penuh dendam, "Ansel Elgort lebih terkenal dari Masahiro Higashide."

Ryo menyipitkan mata sinis, "Oh ya? Lebih terkenal, heh? Kalau dia lebih terkenal, kenapa aku tidak kenal?" balasnya tak kalah nyinyir.

"Itu karena kerjamu cuma menggoda cewek-cewek tidak penting, coba sesekali nonton film The Fault in Our Stars dasar ketinggalan jaman!"

"Hanya karena aku tidak nonton satu film tentang orang-orang sekarat penyakitan bukan berarti aku ketinggalan jaman!"

"Itu bukan film tentang orang-orang sekarat penyakitan!" suara Nat mendadak naik sepuluh oktaf.

"Lalu kenapa pemeran ceweknya pakai selang infus di hidung?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa," Nat cemberut sedih. "Sudahlah. Kau mengecewakan. Ansel buatku saja."

"Ya sudah sana!"

"Ya sudah!"

 _Berisik_ , pikir Chanyeol muram. Duduk dan terjebak di sini bersama sekumpulan cowok remaja tukang mengkhayal tidak membantunya sama sekali dalam mencerahkan suasana hati.

"Kurasa kita semua tidak masuk akal," kata Chanyeol tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Sudah begitu tidak nyambung pula. Habis ikut-ikut berkelahi dengan teman kita tentang selera cowok masing-masing tidak bakal ada habisnya, jadi sebaiknya dia yang bertugas membelokkan topik. "Apa-apaan kita ini? Pura-pura suka cewek di luar. Tapi nyatanya punya imajinasi seksual dengan aktor laki-laki. Bagaimana ceritanya kita sanggup membohongi diri sendiri biseksual padahal giliran disuruh lihat gunung kembar langsung loyo tak bertenaga?"

"Ngg..." Sehun berdengung tidak jelas. "Aku baru sadar."

"Aku tidak pernah loyo lihat gunung kembar," bantah Ryo. "Maksudku, gunung kembar yang banyak pepohonannya. Mengerti kan? Yang bisa ditempati piknik dan bakar-bakar ikan."

"Yah, sayang sekali, Ryo bodoh, bukan gunung kembar itu yang dimaksud Chanyeol," jawab Nat agak ketus, masih dendam kesumat rupanya.

Chanyeol buru-buru buka mulut menimpali sebelum duo kucing dan anjing itu berkelahi lagi. "Tuh, kalian saja tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Lagipula orang-orang biseksual itu agak membingungkan, kenapa ada orang yang mau jadi pihak tengah-tengah? Tidak masuk akal! Ceritanya, biseksual ini orang-orang galau yang sulit memutuskan akan berdiri di pihak yang mana."

"Biseksual, aseksual, homoseksual, heteroseksual, panseksual, semua itu pilihan masing-masing," sahut Kyungsoo, kalau nada bicaranya begitu, pasti dia hendak mengucapkan sederet kalimat bijak. "Bukan tugas kita yang menilai mereka salah atau benarnya. Tiap individu punya orientasi seksual yang beda-beda, saling menghormatilah."

Ryo tiba-tiba meloncat berdiri dari kasur, meluruskan badan di hadapan Kyungsoo kemudian pasang pose hormat-grak ala prajurit yang hendak berangkat perang. "Hormat, juragan!"

Kyungsoo memutar mata malas, tak berselera meladeni selera humor aneh Ryo.

Sementara Chanyeol asik menyerocos. "Saking bingungnya, mereka bakal kesulitan sendiri, contoh nih, misalnya mereka lihat ada cewek bahenol lewat, terus bilang, "Wah aku naksir cewek berpantat gemuk itu!" lalu ada cowok cakep duduk sekitar dua meter dari mereka, tiba-tiba selera mereka berubah dalam sekian detik, terus bilang, "Oh, tunggu dulu, aku batal suka si cewek pantat besar, yang kutaksir sebenarnya cowok yang di sana!", kan tidak masuk akal."

"Aku sendiri juga bertanya-tanya," Sehun mengusap-usap dagu, sarat akan perenungan.

"Biseksual itu orang-orang yang fleksibel menurutku, soalnya mereka tidak terpaku sama satu orientasi, mereka bisa suka siapa saja sesuka hati," tukas Nat. "Aku sendiri sudah lama kepingin jadi biseksual."

"Tapi tidak bisa, iya kan?"

Nat mengangguk. "Terlalu susah. Cewek-cewek terlalu berisik."

Ryo menyetujui. "Yap, mereka memang berisik."

"Dan menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan."

Taktik khotbah panjang lebar Chanyeol berhasil membuat dua orang itu sepemikiran. Dia tersenyum lebar, "Biseksual itu cuma tameng para gay yang galau menurutku," Chanyeol melipat tangan di dada, jidatnya berkerut kritis mirip pakar. "Mereka terlalu malu untuk mengakui diri mereka homo, makanya berpura-pura bilang ke semua orang kalau "Setiap manusia itu indah, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, kita tidak boleh berpihak, kedua-duanya pantas dicintai", cih, lagu lama. Andaikan mereka bilang, "Sungguh, aku benar-benar biseksual! Aku bisa suka siapa saja!" bukannya malah seram? Gimana nasib anak istrinya nanti? Mendapati fakta kalau suami mereka rupa-rupanya punya simpanan lelaki brondong."

"Tapi bukankah manusia diciptakan punya kecenderungan untuk suka dua-duanya? Laki-laki dan perempuan?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol mendengus geli. "Mustahil, ah. Memangnya kau bisa begitu? Ketemu cewek cantik naksir, ketemu cowok gagah naksir. Serius kau bisa begitu? Suka dua-duanya?"

Sehun menunduk ragu, "I-iya sih. Kalau aku pribadi rasanya mustahil. Sampai sekarang saja aku masih tidak berminat dengan Heather."

"Dengan Heather saja?"

"Dengan cewek-cewek lainnya juga," jawab Sehun mendadak yakin. "Entah seleraku yang terlalu langka atau apa, tapi kok di sekolah itu tidak ada satupun cewek-ceweknya yang membuatku tertarik. Aku malah lebih senang nongkrong di pinggir lapangan olahraga, memelototi paha-paha berotot calon-calon atlit."

"Kau suka tonjolan paha ya?" celetuk Nat. "Aku suka tonjolan yang lain."

"Aku suka tonjolan Munro," jawab Ryo sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata, menjijikkan.

"Aku suka tonjolan Ansel," balas Nat mengecap-ngecap ngiler, sama-sama menjijikkan.

Ryo berdecih, "Ansel lagi." Tapi Nat tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, dia menengadahkan kepala, kedua matanya sayu-sayu ganjil, pasti sedang asyik berfantasi erotis.

Ryo merasa perlu menginterupsi khayalan siang bolong Nat, dia melempari muka bergairah cowok itu pakai bantal, "Jangan di depan teman-temanmu, jorok! Cari kamar mandi sana, bego! Hal paling tidak kuinginkan di muka bumi ini adalah melihatmu masturbasi."

Hal paling tidak diinginkan Chanyeol berikutnya adalah melihat Kyungsoo menyeringai lebar sambil menatap dengan mimik mencurigakan, "Kalau Chanyeol sih jangan ditanya, pasti fans berat tonjolan Paman Yifan."

Mata sendu Nat mendadak bersinar penuh kepedulian, "Paman Yifan? Oh iya, Paman Yifan ganteng- _mu_ mana? Kok aku tidak melihatnya daritadi?"

"Halah," Ryo melempari muka Nat lagi, kali ini pakai guling. "Urus Ansel- _mu_ sendiri. Buat apa tanya-tanya Paman Yifan?"

"Aku 'kan cuma bertanya," Nat merengut gondok. "Memang salah ya peduli pada paman seorang teman?"

Sehun juga duduk tegak, beringsut maju ke depan Chanyeol, "Serius nih, aku juga dari kemarin tidak lihat Paman Yifan. Memangnya dia kemana sih? Apa sudah kaya raya jadi lupa pulang?"

Reaksi cowok-cowok ganjen ini tidak perlu dipertanyakan, mereka memang sudah naksir Paman Yifan sejak pandangan pertama, sejak tahu pria itu punya daya tarik memikat yang sangat sulit ditolak. Hanya saja mereka ogah bersaing dengan teman sendiri.

"Kalian ini," desis Kyungsoo. "Jangan sembarang ngomong. Lihat tuh Chanyeol lagi sedih."

Beginilah resiko punya teman-teman senasib, mereka pasti bakal berebut dan ramai-ramai naksir paman gantengnya. Chanyeol jadi makin ragu untuk cerita. Chanyeol sudah pasti tidak ingin membagi Paman Yifan dengan segerombolan cowok SMA kelebihan hormon ini, sekalipun mereka sahabat dari kecil. Dia menginginkan Paman Yifan untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang mau repot-repot mengumpulkan orang asing yang suka memuja diri kita. Apa enaknya dikerubuti banyak orang yang ingin mengerumuni hidupmu? Orang-orang yang mencoba memasuki hidupmu? Mereka itu ibarat serangga yang bertelur di bawah kulit kita. Walaupun, Chanyeol yakin Paman Yifan tidak akan dengan sengaja mengumpulkan para serangga, toh pria itu memang magnet dalam kemasan madu. Magnet madu dengan daya tarik yang terlalu tinggi.

Apalagi Paman Yifan tidak pulang selama berhari-hari, memikirkan paman kesayangannya menuang cocktail sambil main mata dengan cewek-cewek bar membuat Chanyeol marah, tetapi dia tidak mengerti alasannya, kenapa dia harus marah atau dimana harus melampiaskan kekesalannya. Chanyeol sudah menunggu kira-kira... 9 tahun, waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan Paman Yifan. Dia tahu betul dia menginginkan pamannya, menyukainya, dan mungkin akan sangat menikmati ciumannya. Di luar alasan-alasan tadi, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa lagi yang dia inginkan dari pamannya. Apa kelanjutan dari itu semua? Yifan bukan anak-anak sepantarannya, juga bukan seorang cowok pemukul bola yang ganteng di sekolah, mereka bukan orang lain, atau dua orang asing yang kebetulan bertabrakan di suatu tempat. Mereka keluarga.

 _Keluarga..._

Tetapi Yifan keluarga yang menyenangkan! Dan berada di dekat pria itu membuatnya merasa aman dan tenang, sesuatu yang jarang dirasakannya ketika dia bersama teman-temannya yang lain atau siapapun. Chanyeol tidak perlu berpura-pura di depan pamannya. Dia bisa menjadi diri sendiri.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Terlau banyak yang harus dipikirkan. Otaknya mulai terasa sakit. Sebelum berubah pikiran, dia mencari nomor Paman Yifan di ponselnya dan menelponnya. Merasakan gelenyar aneh di perutnya, yang dia pikir aneh, karena sejak kapan niat menelpon paman kandung jadi momen paling gugup dan emosional begini. Seperti mau telpon-telponan dengan pacar saja.

"Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penasaran. "Diangkat tidak?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, lalu mematikan sambungan. "Nomornya tidak aktif."

"Datangi coba," usul Sehun. "Daripada bertanya-tanya tanpa hasil. Mending temui langsung. Tapi sebelumnya kabari dulu."

"Oke, oke," Chanyeol membuka aplikasi messenger. "Tunggu sebentar..." kedua jempolnya menari-nari lincah di atas tuts. "Nah. Sip. Terkirim!"

"Perlu ditemani?" tawar Nat cengar-cengir penuh arti. "Daripada jalan kaki mending naik mobilku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan di sana ketika mereka datang.

Mereka?

Yap, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk numpang di mobil Nat, dengan resiko keempat cowok-cowok kelebihan hormon lainnya ikut. Karena terlalu mustahil membiarkan yang lain jalan kaki sementara dia keasikan diterpa AC mobil.

"Wow... bar ini ramai sekali!" Ryo memandang berkeliling, bibirnya merekah menjadi senyum lebar ketika matanya menangkap segerombolan cowok sedang beraksi menyundul bola bilyar ke sana kemari, dengan tongkat, bukan dengan kepala mereka.

"Aku mau gabung," dia keburu ngeloyor tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku juga!" Sehun menyusul kepergiannya.

Nat curi-curi lirik ke barista bergigi cemerlang yang sedang membolak-balik shaker es di tangan bertatonya. Seperti orang-orang kebanyakan di LA, pria itu mirip model runway, berbadan tegap dan berkulit eksotis, dengan mata cokelat yang indah. Nat agak-agak naksir padanya sejak pertama kali datang, tapi sulit mendekati seorang pria jika ada cincin di jari manis mereka.

Yah. Pupuslah harapannya. "Aku haus," dia melenggang ke salah satu meja kosong. Jalan paling depan dan terlihat elegan. Coba rambut gelap Nat lebih panjang, dia pasti punya sesuatu untuk dikibas-kibaskan.

Kyungsoo segera mengekor di belakang, berjalan cepat-cepat bagai anak itik yang berusaha mengejar induknya. Maklum, diantara semuanya, hanya Kyungsoo yang paling imut-imut, jadi terkadang dia ngos-ngosan setengah mati menjejeri langkah rakus Chanyeol, Sehun dan Nat yang mirip raksasa.

Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengikuti teman-temannya ke meja. Padahal rencananya dia mau langsung menyambangi ruang staff. Siapa tahu ketemu Yifan di... itu dia!

Akhirnya...

Selama lima belas menit Chanyeol hanya menatap takjub, seperti baru bertemu penampakan makhluk mitos. Sementara Yifan dengan santainya menuangkan beraneka macam alkohol ke gelas-gelas bir milik pengunjung, berbasa-basi dengan para pelanggan setia, menuruti instruksi yang diberikan staf-staf senior, dan memastikan semua orang mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Sekarang si paman idola tengah mengaduk-aduk semangkuk adonan sambil bersiul-siul riang. Melihat Paman Yifan terlihat jauh lebih bahagia di luar rumah tanpa kehadirannya malah memperparah mood Chanyeol.

Iya, iya. Chanyeol tahu dirinya memang egois. Habis dia berharap mau melihat apa? Yifan menangis kocar-kacir sambil melempari para pengunjung dengan es batu? Chanyeol benar-benar keliru kalau dia menduga akan melihat pamannya duduk termenung di sudut ruangan dengan wajah bercucuran air mata, memeluk botol bir paling besar lalu memaki pengunjung yang tidak sengaja menginjak sepatunya.

Yifan juga tidak luntang-lantung kesana kemari sambil dicekam penyesalan. Dia kelihatan senang.

Padahal selama ini...

Padahal sms yang Chanyeol kirim bertumpuk...

Tapi kok...

"Chan," Kyungsoo menyikut pelan lengannya. "Kau jadi pesan minuman? Nat sudah mau pesan lho."

"Cepat pesan," ucap Nat lebih mirip perintah. "Mau kutraktir apa tidak?"

Intinya, Chanyeol tidak sedih. Dia cuma kecapekan dan merasa bersalah karena menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai penyebab hengkangnya Yifan dari rumah. Dan tujuannya kemari hanya untuk melihat pamannya itu baik-baik saja. Memang benar. Dia baik-baik saja.

Jadi apa lagi yang harus Chanyeol khawatirkan?

Bodoh sekali dia karena mengasihani orang lain. Paman Yifan jelas tidak perduli. Siapa tahu kalian lupa, pamannya itu tidak pernah punya perasaan apa-apa. Jika Chanyeol tidak wara-wiri dan sibuk menggodanya, akankah pria itu bersedia menatapnya penuh hasrat? _Tentu saja tidak!_ Malahan, jika seandainya Yifan tidak pernah muncul di LA, akankah mereka tetap saling berkomunikasi? Chanyeol tidak yakin. Kedengarannya memang jahat, tapi tidak ada gunanya lagi dia membohongi diri sendiri. Lagipula hasrat itu sama sekali berbeda dengan perasaan sayang. Tidak ada cinta di dalamnya, murni nafsu. Yifan sengaja menghindarinya karena tak ingin terlibat lebih dalam. Karena dia tahu hubungan mereka tidak mungkin.

Kenapa Chanyeol baru sadar sekarang sih?

"Selamat datang adik-adik manis cantik!" kata sebuah objek buram yang barangkali adalah Jongdae. "Kalian sudah memutuskan mau pesan apa? Hari ini ada diskon spe—hei, Chan, matamu kok berkeringat ya?"

Eh? Berkeringat?

"Chan!" Kyungsoo meremas pundaknya dan mengguncang-guncangnya, "Kenapa? Ada apa? Matamu kemasukan debu?"

Kyungsoo ini... kenapa malah melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh?

Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu buru-buru menghapus secuil air tidak sopan di matanya. "Bukan. Ini keringat. Maaf ya, aku permisi dulu, kalian pesan duluan saja," Chanyeol menarik diri, bangkit dari tempat duduk secepat yang dia bisa, tanpa perlu berkontak mata dengan Kyungsoo, Nat, maupun Jongdae.

Chanyeol berhasil sampai ke toilet sebelum jantungnya sempat meledak lalu berhamburan. Dia duduk di atas toilet yang tertutup selama beberapa menit dengan kepala bertumpu di atas lutut, bernapas sepelan dan sedalam yang dia bisa. Pikirannya kalut marut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana?" Itu suara Kyungsoo. "Kami mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Chanyeol gemetaran. "Aku akan keluar beberapa menit lagi."

"Yakin?" kali ini Nat. "Semoga kau tidak berencana mengiris apapun. Kami bisa langsung mengantarmu pulang kalau kau berhasil keluar dengan selamat."

Chanyeol menggerung, "Aku tidak mau bunuh diri! Cuma sakit perut!" _Damn._ Bisa-bisanya Nat berprasangka yang jelek-jelek begitu tentang dia. "Pokoknya perutku mulas sekali. Aku kebelet buang air besar." Chanyeol menirukan suara ledakan-ledakan pantat seperti 'mprtt... prftuuutt... berrttt', lalu berakting ngeden sekuat tenaga. "Tuh kan, kalian dengar?"

"Aneh sekali. Kok kami tidak mencium bau amis," jawab Kyungsoo.

Sialan dia.

"Chan, kami bisa mendobrak pintu ini, lho. Atau setidaknya, Nat yang akan mendobrak pintu ini dengan kaki pohon cemaranya," ancam Kyungsoo, tidak terdengar menakutkan.

"Aku juga bisa mendobrak pintu ini pakai ubun-ubun Kyungsooo yang sekeras batu marmer. Jadi jangan macam-macam."

Ck, mereka malah berlomba-lomba melontarkan lelucon jayus yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Chanyeol makin jengkel. "Sudahlah, kalian kembali saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

Ketika dia yakin teman-temannya sudah pergi, dia membuka pintu bilik dan berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan wajahnya. Tungkai kakinya seperti tidak bisa menopang badan dengan benar sehingga dia harus bersandar di pinggiran wastafel. Air tidak membantu mencerahkan matanya, dia terlihat lebih buruk, pucat dan berhidung merah.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke meja, Chanyeol menangkap ada empat wajah sekaligus yang menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Astaga, kau sepucat mayat." kata Ryo prihatin bercampur kasihan, senyumnya pupus setelah Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk lengan kiri Chanyeol. "Menurutku sebaiknya kau pulang. Nat tidak keberatan kok mengantarmu. Iya kan, Nat?" dia menoleh untuk mendapat persetujuan si empunya mobil.

Nat mengangguk. "Kalau perlu kita ganti suasana, kita pergi ke tempat lain."

"Wuhuu!" Malah Ryo yang bersemangat, meja dia gebruk-gebruk seolah sedang memukuli drum, mengundang perhatian pengunjung sekitar, mereka kompak berhenti minum kemudian menengok heran.

"Soalnya aku tahu tempat yang bagus, aku akan mengajak kita ke suatu tempat yang seru sampai Chanyeol lupa caranya menangis."

"Atau... kita tidak usah kemana-mana."

Ucapan Kyungsoo mirip pesona sihir. Semua orang diam, terpaku sesaat. Orang-orang di meja Kyungsoo, bukan semua orang di bar ini.

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Chanyeol menggigit bibir. Sedangkan tiga lainnya tenggelam dalam kekecewaan karena batal bersenang-senang. "Tolong jangan suruh aku mendekat kesana, karena tidak ada gunanya. Sudah kuputuskan untuk menyerah sampai di sini." Dia berbicara dengan nada tenang, tapi tetap terdengar goyah.

"Ya Tuhan, jelas tidak!" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, balas memelototi Chanyeol seakan ide itu super gila. "Aku bukan mau menyuruhmu mendekati pihak lawan. Nah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena menyebut Paman Yifan 'pihak lawan'. Tapi karena dia tidak peka dan berpura-pura kau semacam hantu, maka untuk sementara kita sebut dia begitu. Lagipula kau tidak boleh menyerah secepat ini."

"Betul. Kita tidak boleh pulang," protes Sehun berapi-api. "Kau sedang menjalankan suatu misi. Kau perlu menuntaskannya. Akulah yang mengusulkan ide supaya kau mendatangi dia secara langsung. Menyerah sekarang berarti kau mengkhianatiku," ucapnya berlagak amat sangat terluka.

Tatapan judes Chanyeol beralih pada Sehun. "Tapi aku sudah tidak tahu harus gimana lagi selanjutnya. Aku tidak—" Chanyeol mendadak bungkam, mana mungkin dia berani cerita soal umpan celana dalam merah berenda favorit pamannya. "Pokoknya aku tidak bisa! Aku telah gagal dan dia tidak peduli, melirik sedikit pun tidak!" Nada tinggi Chanyeol teredam suara Lady Gaga yang asik bersenandung, "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance! Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!" seperti hendak mengejek Chanyeol. _Bad Romance_... itulah dia. Lagu ini sedang menyindir dia rupanya. Siapa yang sengaja memutar lagu ini? Paman Yifan?! Mood Chanyeol semakin drop dead. Dia kehilangan nafsu bicara.

"Sebenarnya..." sela Kyungsoo. "Sempat terlintas di kepalaku suatu ide."

"Oh ya?" Ryo menatapnya antusias. "Apa?"

"Agak aneh sih," Kyungsoo sedikit ragu-ragu. "Agak gila, bahkan."

"Kalau begitu ayo ceritakan," desak Ryo diangguki oleh tiga kepala. "Apa ide gilamu?"

Kyungsoo masih tampak tidak yakin. "Sudah kubilang... kau pasti tidak bakal suka."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Nat memberi dukungan. "Kau selalu punya ide-ide gila yang bagus. Ceritakan, Fungi." Dia menjuluki Kyungsoo 'Fungi' karena waktu masa kanak-kanak dulu, model rambut andalan Kyungsoo mirip kubah jamur. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah tidak sudi rambutnya dipotong model kubah jamur lagi, panggilan sayang itu tetap melekat di jidatnya sampai sekarang.

"Oke," Kyungsoo ragu sejenak, kemudian mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, kursinya ditarik lebih maju. "Aku ingin Chanyeol mendekatkan telinga."

Chanyeol mendekatkan telinga dengan patuh namun agak ragu.

"Gimana, Chan? Kau setuju?" Kyungsoo dan wajah-wajah lainnya menatap penuh harap.

Dengan bimbang Chanyeol menoleh menatap pamannya yang menjelma menjadi orang asing tidak peduli. Lalu menatap teman-temannya.

"Oke," jawabnya pasrah. "Apa aku kelihatan punya pilihan lain?"

Keempat-empatnya bersorak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan tahu dirinya bodoh. Oke. Egois juga. Tapi dia sengaja bertingkah bodoh dan egois bukan tanpa alasan. Ini demi kebaikan Chanyeol. Dia yakin sedang melakukan hal yang benar. Memang agak jaha... jujur. Bukan jahat, dia mencoba untuk bersikap _jujur_. Kadang-kadang kau harus bertindak jujur walaupun kelihatannya jahat, untuk menunjukkan pada yang bersangkutan kalau perilaku mereka kurang pantas dan itu keliru! Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukainya... yah, well, meskipun Yifan memang menyukainya. Tapi sekali lagi... itu keliru. Sangat keliru!

Tentu saja reaksi Chanyeol buruk, tentu saja dia marah-marah. Awalnya selalu begitu, tapi suatu hari nanti dia akan berterima kasih pada Yifan, sebagai paman kesayangannya—dalam artian positif, karena telah menyadarkannya dari sesuatu yang salah.

Yah, mungkin...

Dia mungkin akan berterima kasih pada Yifan... suatu hari nanti... mungkin...

Yah, oke, kecil kemungkinannya Chanyeol akan berterima kasih. Tapi intinya, Yifan adalah seorang paman. Oke? P-A-M-A-N.

Seorang paman teladan tidak melarikan diri saat situasi sedang sulit. Apa? Tidak! Ini bukan melarikan diri! Yang dilakukan Yifan sama sekali bukan melarikan diri. Dia sedang memberi _pelajaran_. Melarikan diri... memberi pelajaran. Itu dua hal yang berbeda. Catat!

Yifan sudah bertekad kuat tidak akan menerima omong kosong lagi. Dia harus tegas, penuh kemantaban hati, dan tidak teralihkan oleh penampilan—

Astaga, itu dia.

Berjalan dengan santai, pakai atasan kemeja merah maroon yang keren dipadu celana panjang denim biru agak longgar tapi sempurna, semua itu memperindah penampilannya. Tanpa cela. Kulitnya mengilat dan senyumnya menawan. Yifan seketika lupa diri. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol masih pakai celana da... arkkh! Otak nakal!

 _Tersenyum. Teruslah tersenyum. Jangan lihat matanya. Jangan lihat._

"Hai, Chanyeol. Senang sekali melihatmu di sini. Ada apa?" tanya Yifan dengan akting super jeleknya.

"Paman," Mimik muka Chanyeol tampak formal dan resmi. Sensasinya seperti berada di persidangan cerai atau upacara kenegaraan. Dan reaksi Chanyeol itu sukses membuat Yifan merinding. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu," lanjut Chanyeol, suaranya gemetar dan sorot tatapannya tertuju pada suatu titik di belakang bahu Yifan. Dia sungguh-sungguh mengikuti instruksi Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu mungkin selama beberapa minggu ini tindakanku kurang pantas. Dan..." Chanyeol tarik-buang napas. "Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf karena telah menempatkanmu dalam posisi yang sulit."

Yifan serta beberapa bartender dan pengunjung di sekitar lokasi membeku di tempat, ikut menyimak kemana arah pembicaraan anak muda canggung ini.

"Makanya aku ingin kita memulai lagi dari awal. Duduk bersama, mengobrol, selayaknya paman dan keponakan. Tidak ada prasangka. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu paman lagi. Apa paman bisa melakukannya untukku?"

Dari reaksi Chanyeol sekarang, anak itu seperti ingin menangis, tapi mati-matian dia tahan. Yifan jadi tidak tega. Ya Tuhan, mungkin dia sudah kelewatan. Demi setan, Yifan tak pernah membuat keponakannya itu bersedih sebelum-sebelumnya...

Apa-apaan sih dia?

Terjadi keheningan canggung ketika tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Yifan memandangi Chanyeol dan mengamatinya dengan penuh perhitungan.

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" kata Yifan akhirnya menyerah.

Chanyeol masih memandangi satu titik di belakang bahu Yifan, dia bahkan cuma tersenyum sedikit. Persis waktu mereka masih jadi orang asing yang baru dipertemukan kembali.

"Temui aku di rumah nanti malam. Kita berdua saja."

"O...oke." Perasaan Yifan berkata ada sesuatu yang tidak beres karena jantungnya berdebar kencang. Naluri Yifan tidak pernah salah. Di sisi lain dia tak bisa kabur dan mengecewakan keponakannya. Bahu Yifan merosot. Pokoknya dia pasrah. Apapun yang terjadi. "Baiklah. Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Oke kalau begitu," Chanyeol melangkah mundur lalu berjalan pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah berdiri di pintu. "Sampai jumpa, paman. Sampai ketemu di rumah."

Jongdae geleng-geleng kepala, " _Man_ , apa-apaan tadi? Obrolan keluarga yang sangat menarik. Kalian seperti bukan paman dan keponakan," ada dengusan geli dan tawa tertahan dalam suaranya.

Yifan ingin tertawa—hanya saja dia terlalu pusing untuk melakukannya. Miris. Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka situasinya akan berjalan serumit ini. Pura-pura kehilangan ponsel dan menghindar terbukti tidak memberikan pelajaran apapun pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bakal pulang nanti malam?" tanya Jongdae.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Yifan menyahut. "Aku harus pulang. Mau tidak mau."

Jongdae menepuk pundaknya lalu meremasnya. "Kalau begitu semoga beruntung, kawan. Semoga kalian benar-benar bisa ngobrol selayaknya keluarga kali ini. Yaah, sebagai paman dan keponakan."

Yifan meringis. "Amin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di Skybar memang menyenangkan, orang-orang di sana tidak sulit diajak berteman, ditambah lagi pemiliknya—seorang pria kulit hitam berkepala plontos—benar-benar ramah. Jongdae sendiri orang yang bersahabat dan rela berbagi kamar dengan Yifan, kalau-kalau dia tidak ingin pulang dan sudah kerasan tinggal di sana. Tapi Yifan tidak bisa. Alangkah tidak tahu dirinya dia sebagai adik kalau sampai main minggat begitu saja tanpa pernah pamit. Lagipula, pikiran-pikiran tentang Chanyeol sangat menghantuinya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, dia tak henti-hentinya melihat Chanyeol bergentayangan di setiap sudut bangunan. Perasaan yang amat sangat menyiksa! Yifan tahu persis anak itu sengaja melakukannya, menunjukkan padanya, seakan-akan dia semacam tontonan menarik dan dia ingin sang paman yang polos melihat semua itu. Dia suka... sialnya dia justru tertarik membayangkan Chanyeol setiap hari lalu menjadi gila, dan dia berani bertaruh akan menyerahkan apa saja demi untuk bertemu keponakannya lagi. Kenapa pula dia pake menghindar segala?! Memangnya masalah ya kalau dia punya keponakan aneh yang keranjingan seks dan suka memakai pakaian perempuan?

Yifan berhenti di tempat, instingnya mengatakan kalau dia tidak sendirian di jalan sepi ini, lalu menoleh untuk memeriksa jalanan lengang nan gelap di belakangnya. Perasaan tadi ada suara kasak-kusuk orang melangkah?

Angin malam bertiup di sekelilingnya, menusuk tulang walaupun dia sudah pakai jaket tebal. Pohon-pohon di atas kepalanya membungkuk dan bergetar. Di atas atap-atap rumah yang gelap, bulan yang bersinar pucat timbul-tenggelam di balik awan.

Gelap sekali di sana. Lampu jalanan di pojok mati, mungkin bola lampunya putus.

Ketika memalingkan muka, di seberang jalan dia melihat empat anak kecil tertawa cekikikan ketika mendekati rumah yang ada lampu berbentuk bangau di terasnya. Barangkali suara langkah anak-anak itu yang tadi dia dengar.

Yifan mengedikkan bahu tidak perduli, acuh tak acuh kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan yang gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cowok mungil berjongkok ketakutan di belakang tembok, meringkuk sedalam mungkin di tempat persembunyiannya. Tiga menit lewat dengan sia-sia, dia masih tidak berani bergerak, mengintip, ataupun bernapas. Dia takut ketahuan. Sumpah. Orang itu tinggi besar dan brewokan! Bagaimana kalau dia bawa pulang bogem mentah di pipi gara-gara ketahuan menguntit? Ck. Ini semua salah Chanyeol. Merepotkan! Lagipula jatuh cinta kok sama paman sendiri. Dasar anak aneh.

Kyungsoo mengintip pelan-pelan begitu dia dengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin jauh. Syukurlah ada empat ekor kambing hitam lewat di sekitar lokasi pengintaian, jadi nyawanya terselamatkan. Begitu kondisinya benar-benar aman, Kyungsoo kembali menyalakan ponsel dan menghubungi nomor Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu sampai di rumah, benar saja dugaannya, lampu-lampu ruangan seluruhnya gelap, hanya menyisakan satu lampu remang-remang di ruang makan. Berarti seisi rumah sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Yes, yes, yes. Aman. Itu artinya Chanyeol juga sudah tidur.

Meski dengan pencahayaan minim, Yifan berhasil melalui ruang tamu dan lorong tanpa menabrak sesuatu dan membangunkan seisi rumah. Dia samar-samar menyadari ada cahaya redup yang datang dari celah-celah pintu kamar tidurnya yang entah kenapa terbuka sedikit. Apa waktu pergi dulu dia lupa menutupnya? Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang perduli dengan pintu kamarnya? Dia tak terlalu memperhatikan keanehan itu, dan mendorong pintu tanpa pikir panjang, hingga pintu terkuak lebar, menampakkan punggung seseorang...

"Chanyeol?!" Yifan nyaris menjerit kemudian pingsan, tapi untung dia berhasil mengontrol rasa kagetnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya buru-buru menutup pintu sambil melotot.

"Menunggu paman," Chanyeol menjawab polos, disertai cengiran sedikit.

Chanyeol berdiri di tengah ruangan, berhadapan dengan cermin. Yifan tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia hanya membeku di pintu, menatap shock. Chanyeol mengenakan gaun hitam ber-glitter yang roknya mekar seperti bunga, begitu lembut, begitu pendek, begitu menonjolkan paha mulus jenjangnya dan mengekspos puncak renda dari stocking yang membungkus kaki panjangnya. Dia tampak lebih tinggi dari biasanya, dan ketika Yifan berhasil menggerakkan leher, dia lihat sepatu merah polos dengan hak sekitar tiga inci terpasang di kaki Chanyeol. Dadanya telanjang nan putih di bawah cahaya lampu yang redup, ikat pinggang warna keemasan tersandang rendah di pinggangnya, mempermanis rok bunga-bunganya yang mekar bagai air terjun sutra yang indah. Make-up di wajah Chanyeol tampak halus dan natural, tapi dia yakin disekitar mata anak itu ada perpaduan warna hitam dan trik permainan warna yang rapi, dan bibirnya tampak bersinar, lebih penuh, dan lebih merah dari biasanya. Seolah-olah wajah itu telah dirias oleh tangan-tangan para pakar kecantikan yang terlatih, seolah-olah ini bukan kali pertama dia menggunakan make-up. Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang keponakannya sering dandan sembunyi-sembunyi tengah malam begini? Disaat semua anggota keluarga yang lain terlelap pulas. _Yang benar saja..._

Yifan begitu sibuk memelototi setiap jengkal dari tubuh Chanyeol, matanya menari-nari disana-sini, hinggap mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar tatapan Chanyeol begitu menusuk ke matanya, penuh keyakinan. Sepasang mata bulat yang indah, tersirat berjuta makna, berhasrat, penuh pengharapan, serta terpancar keinginan kuat untuk memiliki.

Yifan masih asik menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia berdiri diam dan hanya menatap, terlalu banyak hal yang bisa dilihat, terlalu banyak yang bisa dinikmati, semua terbungkus dalam satu paket lengkap di depan mata. Ketika tatapannya naik ke wajah Chanyeol lagi, tiba-tiba dia menyadari ekspresi yang terpasang di sana: Menantang, sekaligus puas. Puas karena orang yang dia harapkan terpesona setengah mati. Puas dengan penampilannya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak panik, atau malu-malu, atau salah tingkah, dia tidak bersembunyi di belakang gorden atau menutupi dirinya. Dia tetap berdiri di sana, lurus, memandangi Yifan penuh harap. Juga menantang. Yifan tahu anak itu tidak akan bergerak, dia sengaja melakukan ini semua, berdiri di sana. Justru itulah yang bocah ini harapkan, menunggu Yifan pulang, lalu menyambutnya dengan cara mengejutkan. Sekarang keputusan sepenuhnya ada di tangan Yifan, mau dia lempar begitu saja kesempatan ini ke air dan membiarkannya musnah, atau bermasa bodoh dan melangkah maju, memanfaatkan lawan main yang sedang _ready-to-fuck_ di hadapannya.

Yifan telah membuat keputusan. Dia melangkah lebih dekat sambil bergumam, "Aku tidak... aku..." Apa yang harus dia katakan? Otaknya benar-benar korslet saat ini. "Kau kelihatan sangat... cantik, Chanyeol. Benar-benar... sangat..." Yifan bingung harus berkomentar apa selain, "Spektakuler!"

"Kumohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa," katanya dengan suara serendah mungkin, berat dan serak, menggelitik lubang telinga Yifan, " _Please_..." Dia menekan kedua tangan di pahanya, mendorong rok-nya naik perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit. Yifan dapat melihat pita hitam di ujung stokingnya, sangat mencolok di kulit pucat anak itu. Dia melihat gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang sedikit bergetar ketika dia menarik ujung rok-nya lebih lanjut.

Mata Yifan menangkap sekilas kain merah berenda yang familier di balik rok Chanyeol, dan sebelum pikiran dan hatinya sadar seratus persen, sekujur tubuhnya lebih dulu bereaksi, menerjang maju, tangannya mencengkram pinggul kurus Chanyeol dan menabrakkan tubuh rampingnya ke tembok, mulutnya menyerang bibir mengkilap Chanyeol tanpa ampun, kalau bisa sampai mereka berdua sama-sama kehabisan napas.

Namun, beberapa bagian dari dirinya masih berharap untuk didorong, atau bahkan dijotos sekuat tenaga. Tapi yang dia dapati malah gerakan rileks Chanyeol di bawah kurungannya dan mulutnya terbuka, tidak ada penolakan sama sekali. Yifan lebih dari terkejut. Ketegangan sirna, dan lidah Chanyeol mendorong masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ciuman mereka panas dan panik, membuat kepala Yifan serasa berputar. Dia bisa merasakan dada Chanyeol terhadap dirinya, bisa merasakan kulitnya yang halus, dan panas...

Perasaan itu menyambar-nyambar di kepalanya seperti petir. Yang tercetus di pikirannya saat ini adalah cepat-cepat membuang Chanyeol ke atas tempat tidur, mendorong rok-nya dengan liar, merobek celana dalam merahnya dan... dan... entah apa lagi. Yang penting sang keponakan manis terengah-engah dan sesak napas di bawahnya, dia ingin melihat gambaran nyata wajah sang keponakan yang kacau balau, dengan eyeliner yang belepotan, lipstik yang tercoreng sampai ke pipi serta stoking yang kusut karena ditarik. Dia ingin mendengar suara-suara berisik itu di telinganya. Dia ingin menjadi penyebab suara-suara berisik itu. Dia tidak ingin terjebak sendirian, frustasi seperti malam-malam kemarin, melampiaskan amarahnya di kamar mandi lalu berpura-pura tidak memikirkan Chanyeol sama sekali.

Oke, ini... ini tidak benar. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan ini. Apa-apaan?! Apa yang kau lakukan Yifan?! Sadarlah, Chanyeol itu keponakanmu, anak Yixing—kakak kandungmu, parahnya dia remaja laki-laki! Tidak peduli seberapa besar Yifan menginginkan Chanyeol, tidak perduli berapa tahun-tahun hilang yang telah Chanyeol lewatkan tanpa kehadirannya, tanpa kehadiran Yifan yang mendampingi masa kecilnya, tetap saja tidak mengubah fakta kalau mereka memiliki hubungan darah. _Mereka berbagi darah_.

Oh, jangan lupa Junmyeon, Yixing dan Anson masih tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan mereka.

" _Please_ ," bisik Chanyeol tiba-tiba, menarik Yifan keluar dari pergulatan batin. Napasnya terengah-engah. " _Please don't_..."

Yifan menelan ludah. "Jangan apa?" Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ciuman panas mereka sudah berhenti daritadi.

Bulu mata Chanyeol bergetar, tebal dan gelap saat ia melihat ke bawah lantai. " _Don't stop me_ ," katanya, lalu menarik Yifan kembali dalam ciuman berantakan.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini, tidak bisa..." Yifan tergagap dan menjauhkan Chanyeol dari bibirnya, meskipun otaknya sudah tiba di ranjang lebih dulu, apa yang Yifan lakukan jelas berlawanan dengan suara dalam dirinya yang berteriak, _"Banting dia, kawan! Ayo banting! Kasur tepat di belakang kalian, dan dia sudah jamuran karena menunggu!"_

Jari Chanyeol agak berkedut saat menarik ujung roknya lagi, mengangkatnya, dan dia sedikit memiringkan kepala menatap Yifan, tatapannya _sungguh-sangat-tidak-dapat-ditolak_. Yifan mengikuti arah tatapan Chanyeol, dia ikut menunduk dan melihat celana berenda merah itu sedang menggodanya di bawah sana. Warnanya cerah, tipis, transparan, dengan benda panjang nan keras menonjol di balik kain.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu menunggu saat-saat ini sejak lama," Chanyeol berbisik lirih, "Aku senang sekali waktu melihatmu di bandara, berpikir akhirnya impianku terwujud. Jadi tolong jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan ak—" Tapi Kris menelan sisa kata-katanya dengan ciuman, satu tangannya mencengkram pinggul Chanyeol dan tangan yang lain meluncur di bawah rok, menekan lembut, merasakan kulit kejantanan keponakan manisnya panas dan bereaksi keras terhadap telapak tangannya.

Yang mengejutkan, Chanyeol mengerang, panik dan senang, jantungnya melompat-lompat. Sewaktu-waktu seseorang bisa saja mendengar mereka, terus merebos pintu dan menemukan mereka dalam posisi ganjil seperti ini.

Chanyeol tergagap, jari Yifan menerobos celah dalamannya, menekan-nekan puncak kepala penisnya, naik-turun, setelah itu tangannya bergerak memompa, naik-turun. " _Oh, fuck_ -"

Yifan mendadak ingat, Chanyeol belum pernah disentuh oleh siapapun sebelumnya, dan tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah memenuhi kepalanya.

"Jangan berhenti, Paman..." gumam Chanyeol, napas gemetar, "Terus... lakukan..."

Sungguh menakjubkan, betapa cantiknya Chanyeol, dengan pipi memerah dan rasa frustasi ingin dibelai yang terlalu kentara, ini akan jauh lebih mudah jika keponakannya itu wanita tulen. Tapi... dimana serunya?

Yifan dengan buas dan serampangan kembali menggerakkan tangannya, menggerayangi tekstur renda dan kulit di bawahnya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terpejam rapat.

Yifan tidak perlu mengatakan "naik ke tempat tidur", karena punggung Chanyeol sudah terbang secara sukarela ke sana. Yifan memanjat di atasnya dengan kaku, merangkak hingga posisi hidungnya benar-benar menyentuh hidung Chanyeol. Yifan membungkuk sedikit, bibirnya menekan kulit Chanyeol lagi, lalu bibir, kemudian ke lehernya, menghisap lembut kulit putihnya. Chanyeol membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, melingkarkannya di pinggang Yifan. Dia bisa merasakan ereksi bocah itu menekan perutnya.

"Kenapa kau... kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanyanya, berharap Chanyeol tidak akan malu atau tersinggung.

"Entahlah," Chanyeol bergumam. "Aku hanya merasa lebih... nyaman."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yifan. Dia benar-benar penasaran, sama penasarannya keinginan untuk melepas stoking yang dikenakan Chanyeol untuk, yang membuatnya tampak begitu menarik.

Chanyeol menggeliat, pipinya merah delima. "Ya," katanya, "Ya, begitulah aku... _shit_..." Napas Chanyeol putus-putus, bibir merahnya terbuka dan megap-megap. "Paman Yifan..."

Tangan Yifan bergerilya ke bawah, menyentak ujung rok Chanyeol naik ke pinggangnya. Dia menarik celana dalam bocah itu dari pinggulnya, mencoba mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang keras dan panjang. Chanyeol sudah menggeliat kesetanan di bawah tindihannya, tidak sabar. Yifan menggenggam ereksi keponakannya yang kaku, sekeras besi.

Chanyeol terengah-engah, dan menggigit bibirnya lagi, keras, bibirnya merah dan perih. Matanya melirik ke pahanya yang gelap oleh stoking, melihat Yifan mengencangkan cengkeramannya, menggerakkan jempolnya, memutarnya cepat di atas kepala kejantanan Chanyeol. Yifan berhenti sesaat, ingin benar-benar melihat sekali lagi ekspresi berpeluh keponakan manisnya. Rok itu terbelit di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol yang kurus, dan salah satu stokingnya telah hilang, Yifan membiarkan satu stoking agak kendur di sekitar paha jenjang Chanyeol. Yifan menjilat bibir, mengulum dan menjilati kemaluan di antara kaki Chanyeol, celananya sendiri mengetat saat dia mengocok penis Chanyeol dengan bibirnya, licin dan panas, mengisapnya lebih dalam ke mulutnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara tercekik di tenggorokannya, lalu menyumpal mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangan, satu tangan lagi menarik seprai hingga terlepas dari kasur. Yifan terus bergerak, bibirnya meluncur ke atas dan ke bawah di penis bocah itu. Menggoda ujungnya. Sudah lama sekali dia menginginkan ini, menunggu keponakan mengakui perasaannya, menyerahkan dirinya secara sukarela, dan berhenti bermain cuek. Yifan memerhatikan ekspresi tersiksa Chanyeol yang sedang menengadahkan kepala. Kemudian pria itu meremas sesuatu yang kenyal di bawah penis Chanyeol, memainkannya dengan jari, menjilatinya.

Yifan melirik tenggorokan Chanyeol, bulatan jakunnya bergerak sangat menggoda saat dia mengisap dengan napas tajam. Dia menjilati satu garis panjang di penis Chanyeol, dagunya yang belum dicukur sedikit menyentuh kulit Chanyeol saat kepalanya bergerak-gerak.

"Apa?" bisik Yifan.

"Brewokmu," bisik Chanyeol, tapi dia menyeringai lebar.

"Aku... aku minta maaf," gumam Yifan, lalu menyentuh rambut kasar di dagunya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak." katanya, pipinya memerah lagi, "Aku suka kok."

Yifan hanya menatapnya beberapa saat, kemudian beraksi kembali, menelan semuanya sedalam yang dia bisa, menjilati puncaknya yang sudah basah dengan ujung lidahnya. Chanyeol mengerang. Gemetar dipenuh sensasi gatal dan hasrat yang gelap. Yifan membuka ritsleting celanya sendiri dengan tergesa-gesa, tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, melepas celana dan melemparnya entah kemana, kemudian mencengkeram kemaluan Chanyeol. Dia mengocok penis Chanyeol kembali, merasakannya, bermain-main dengan urat-uratnya yang terukir jelas, menekan 'pintu'-nya dengan lidah, mendongak untuk melihat Chanyeol melengkungkan punggung. Yifan menghantamkan penisnya yang besar tanpa aba-aba, lebih besar dari milik keponakannya, ke lubang Chanyeol yang berkedut-kedut. Hangat sekali...

Menjepit batang kemaluannya... basah, ketat, sempit, dan nikmat, menelan seluruhnya begitu dalam... seperti mulut pelacur wanita.

Yifan sengaja menariknya kembali, mendengar Chanyeol merintih protes sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada dirinya sendiri saat ini, celana renda-renda merahnya tersangkut di antara kedua pahanya, terjepit di sekitar tumit, rambutnya berantakan, basah oleh keringat, sementara pria di atasnya sebodo amat, terus menusuk dan menghajar _manhole_ -nya. Yifan tahu Chanyeol sudah hampir mencapai klimaks, jadi dia memegangi pinggulnya dengan mantap, mencium bibir merahnya sekali lagi, melumat, melahap, lidahnya menggoda lidah keponakannya dengan brutal, hingga bocah itu menggelinjang dan gemetar di bawahnya, mendesah keras, memenuhi mulutnya.

Yifan mengulum cepat, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri dengan cepat. Dia hampir tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengasihani tatapan Chanyeol yang lemas dan terengah-engah di ranjang, tubuhnya yang ramping terbentang pasrah dan menguarkan aroma seks, karena penisnya terabaikan, Chanyeol mendorong satu tangannya ke bawah, meraba-raba kemaluannya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan ramping membungkus kemaluannya dan dia mengocoknya sambil mengumpat, merasakan mata tajam Yifan mengawasinya. Bibir mereka saling bertarung, ketika pertarungan berakhir, Chanyeol mengelus bibirnya yang basah oleh liur pamannya dengan gaya sensual, dan Yifan mencengkeram pinggul anak itu, jari-jarinya menancap di kulitnya yang lembut. Menggerakkan tubuh keponakannya dengan liar

Chanyeol merenggut jari telunjuk Yifan dan menempelkannya ke bibirnya. Entah bagaimana sensasi Chanyeol mengisap jari-jarinya terasa seperti tontonan paling indah sejagat raya, lidah anak itu berguling kesana-kemari di ujung jarinya, kemudian tangan kirinya sendiri meluncur di kemaluan panjangnya, mengocoknya cepat. Chanyeol... sungguh... sangat... keterlaluan... cantiknya! Membuat pertahanan Yifan pecah, menyembur keluar bagai lahar panas di dalam Chanyeol, keponakannya itu mendesah keras sambil memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya menyentak ke depan. Yifan menggeram lega. Semenit kemudian Chanyeol juga menyemburkan sperma putih yang mengotori gaunnya sendiri, juga baju Yifan.

Sepertinya mereka bahkan tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa menit. Yifan baru sadar setelah Chanyeol dengan lembut menyeka perutnya menggunakan tisu, kemudian menciumi lehernya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak bisa tertidur di sini," bisiknya.

Yifan terkekeh lemah. "Ya, aku tahu."

Chanyeol mencium bibirnya, kemudian duduk, menarik celana merahnya ke posisi semula. Yifan juga baru sadar dia belum menanggalkan atasan sama sekali.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Yifan.

"Mmhm," gumam Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau dapat semua—"

"Semua omong kosong berbau cewek ini?" potong Chanyeol.

Yifan tertawa canggung. "Ya, begitulah. Darimana kau dapat... ini...?"

"Kalau belanja baju, aku selalu bilang ini untuk pacar cewekku," Chanyeol mengakui dengan gaya malu-malu, beda jauh dari ekspresi binalnya tadi, kemudian dia menguap, "Yang tidak pernah ada."

Yifan baru saja hendak berkata "bagus", tapi Chanyeol menyambar lebih dulu. "Bisakah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Yifan, meski dia harus mengakui rasanya gugup sekali berduaan tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Ya," jawab Yifan jujur, meski jawabannya akan membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa... mungkin.

"Oh," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada kecil. Keheningan yang melingkupi terasa tak berujung, namun kenyataannya Yifan itu cuma berlangsung sepuluh detik, Chanyeol kembali bersuara. "Kuharap Paman sangat mabuk, lalu di pagi hari bertindak seolah-olah ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Yifan tertawa lagi, anak ini sangat terbuka dan jujur, mungkin sedikit terlalu blak-blakan. "Tidak," katanya sambil menggeleng, dan mencium Chanyeol di dahi. "Tidak, kayaknya kita sudah selesai dengan permainan itu."

Chanyeol agak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kita tetap begitu... seperti biasanya." jawabnya. "Bertingkah seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi saat kita berada di dekat orang lain. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya Paman kembali ke tempat tidurmu sendiri."

Yifan menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu mungkin semua ini hanya pengaruh alkohol. Dia tahu mungkin ini hanya sensasi yang mengaburkan batas antara benar dan salah. Lalu besok pagi mungkin dia akan merasa panik dan dihantui perasaan bersalah lagi, tapi Yifan menolak membuat dirinya khawatir. Jalani saja. Itu dulu. Keponakan manisnya adalah sesuatu yang ingin dia miliki dalam waktu yang sangat lama. _Seutuhnya_. Sejak usaha bunuh diri yang dia lakukan di pub dengan cara menghantamkan blender ke kepala, Yifan takut akan berakhir naas dan memalukan seperti itu lagi. Makanya sekarang dia ingin membiarkan dirinya tidak terbebani apapun.

"Hei, Chan, sebaiknya kau hapus _make-up_ mu," Yifan membelai bibir Chanyeol dengan jempolnya.

"Keluar sana!" usir Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Dan Yifan menurut, karena ada suara yang berbisik kepadanya, dengan penuh percaya diri, bahwa dia akan berakhir di ranjang keponakannya... besok malam.

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **A/N: HAIII**

 **SELESAAIIIIIIIIIIIII JRENG JRENGG JREEENGGG!**

 **Gimanaa? Kurang bagus? Semoga pembaca tetep suka ya? Maaf kalau kelanjutannya kurang panjang atau gimana. Habis kepala saya lagi mumet. Hehe. Mohon review cerita ya, guys :*. Kalau soal gaya penulisan dan lain-lain, let it be mine.**

 **Salam bersahaja_Rainey lova :***


End file.
